I Walk the Line
by NotEvenThisMatters
Summary: A Sirius Black, el chico más sexy y romántico que se ha graduado de Hogwarts, le espera el peor peligro de todos: una cena con sus suegros. Songfic de varias canciones, con I Walk the Line de Johnny Cash como tema principal. ¡Lean y Review!
1. Buenas Noches, don David

**I Walk the Line**

Por Victoria Guerra

**PARTE I: LA PRIMERA GUERRA.**

Capítulo uno, _Buenas noches don David_.

La última lechuza de Sirius le había llegado hacía hora y media. Preguntaba, una vez más, cómo iban los ánimos. Y qué tan formal era la cosa. Y si debía llevar algo. Y cuántas personas iban a estar.

Victrix Sekhmet se limitó a reír y contestarle que los ánimos iban bien, que fuera con ropa casual, que con su encantadora y muy sexy presencia sería suficiente, y que sólo estarían sus padres, Bastet y ella.

Al no recibir más contestación, asumió que Sirius simplemente se había calmado un poco y se había empezado a _emperifollar_.

Llevaba toda la semana enviándole cartas cada veinte minutos, preguntándole las mismas cosas una y otra vez. Que si creía que lo iban a odiar, que si lo seguiría queriendo cuando le dijeran que su opinión era que era un total vagabundo sin futuro, que si era realmente buena idea dejar a su novio a la merced de dos magos influyentes y con el poder de desterrarlo del mundo mágico.

Quién diría que Sirius Black se pondría tan nervioso acerca de conocer a sus suegros.

Con toda la paciencia de la que era capaz, Victrix le repitió, una y otra vez, de la manera más amorosa posible, que dejara de pensar en imbecilidades y se calmara.

- _Dulce_ – comentó Bastet a lo que Victrix le informó de aquello, alzando las cejas. Ella sonrió.

Bastet Custos, aparte de ser una de sus mejores amigas (junto con Lily Evans) era una de las pocas personas que sabía que Victrix y Sirius eran novios. Aunque llevaban casi año y medio saliendo, tan sólo ella sabía que eran oficiales; los demás sospechaban, pero hasta ahí. Y sino los hubiera cachado en una posición ligeramente comprometedora, ella tampoco tendría ni idea.

Sirius y Victrix llevaban unos buenos cinco meses tratando de ver cómo demonios decirles a los demás que estaban juntos… pero por ahora, eso no era importante.

Sirius iba a conocer a sus padres.

Aunque no estaba tan colapsada como Sirius, a Victrix la noticia de que ellos se habían enterado de su relación tampoco le había caído exactamente como frutitas en el estómago. Por eso le había dicho a Bastet que viniera también… sus padres la adoraban y, si cualquier cosa salía mal, estaría Bastet como apoyo.

En ese momento, su padre estaba en el estudio, su madre en la cocina y ambas amigas sentadas en la sala. Bastet leía tranquilamente una revista, mientras Victrix movía una pierna frenéticamente y mantenía la vista fija en la puerta.

- Hey Vic… cálmate¿quieres? – dijo Bastet de repente, fastidiada.

- Pero… ¿y qué si lo odian?

- No lo van a odiar, es un tipo simpático.

- Bueno¿y si a mi padre no le parece simpático¿Si cree que es un pobre inútil?

- No lo es.

- ¡Yo sé que no lo es! – exclamó Victrix, impaciente -. Sirius es un mago brillante¡pero ellos no lo saben!

- Ay, yo que sé, dile a Sirius que saque conejos de un sombrero en medio de la cena, estoy segura que eso los impresiona – dijo Bastet, mirando hacia la revista y reprimiendo una sonrisa.

- ¡Muy graciosa, Bassy, _muy_ graciosa! – Victrix se veía a dos pasos de un colapso nervioso.

- Ya, ya, no exageres, estoy segura de que lo van a adorar.

- ¿Ah, sí¿Qué tan segura? – preguntó con amargura.

- Pues, bastante. Van a ver que Sirius es un tipo inteligente y encantador, y que tú lo adoras y… lo más importante, que él pelearía contra una horda de dragones por ti.

Victrix suspiró.

- Espero que se den cuenta de eso – hizo una pausa, en la que dirigió una sonrisita boba al vacío -. ¿Realmente crees que pelearía contra una horda de dragones por mí?

Bastet puso los ojos en blanco, y estaba a punto de contestarle con una respuesta mordaz, cuando sintió que su amiga perdía la concentración por completo: acababa de sonar el timbre.

Victrix vio cómo se aparecían sus padres justo al lado de ella en un instante. Realmente le parecía tan, _tan_ innecesario que se aparecieran en medio de la casa… negó la cabeza y miró hacia la puerta.

- Yo abro – dijo, y se dirigió a la puerta con una sonrisa -. Hola Snu… ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES TÚ AQUÍ?

No era Sirius. Aparentemente, había un sexto invitado para la cena de esa noche: su hermana, Deletrix, a la que no veía desde hacía unos tres años.

- ¿No puedo venir al gran lanzamiento del novio de mi querida hermanita? – preguntó Deletrix, dirigiéndole una sonrisa hipócrita. Saludó a sus padres y, al ver a Bastet se la quedó mirando fijamente -. ¿Ésta es la _sangresucia_?

Victrix se la quedó mirando fijamente, mientras cerraba la puerta. Su hermana se había cuidado de decir aquello en un tono que no oyeran sus padres.

- Soy bruja, y la sangre no tiene mucho que ver con eso – dijo Bastet, lentamente, sintiendo una oleada de desprecio por aquella chica -. Sin embargo, no, no tengo el honor de ser hija de _muggles_.

- Ah… _aceptable_ – comentó Deletrix. Se rascó el antebrazo izquierdo distraídamente y se sentó en un sillón, cruzando las piernas.

- ¿Cómo supiste de la cena? – le preguntó Victrix a su hermana, casi siseando.

- Fue su idea – dijo su madre, con una sonrisa. Victrix la miró.

- Y por cierto… ¿cómo se enteraron _ustedes_ de Sirius?

- Bueno, Deletrix me lo dijo.

- ¿Y cómo supo _ella_…?

El timbre sonaba de nuevo. Esta vez, su padre se adelantó a abrir la puerta.

Sirius Black, con unos jeans y una franela manga larga negra, estaba al otro lado.

- ¿Sirius¿_Éste_ es Sirius? – preguntó David Sekhmet, abriendo mucho los ojos. Sirius le sonrió.

- Sí, señor, el mismo – dijo, asintiendo -. Buenas noches, don David, cómo le va.

La madre de Victrix se adelantó hacia la puerta.

- Buenas noches, doña Martha, es un placer – dijo Sirius, haciendo una leve reverencia y dándole un ramo de flores. La madre de Victrix rió.

- Pasa, Sirius, un placer conocerte al fin.

- Igualmente – dijo él cortésmente, entrando a la casa. La madre de Victrix apareció un florero con un movimiento de varita, mientras Sirius saludaba a Bastet.

Vio a Victrix y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- ¿No y que estabas nervioso? – preguntó ella en su oído, impresionada por la naturalidad con la que Sirius se desenvolvía.

- Más que nunca en mi vida – dijo él. Victrix alzó las cejas, incrédula; Sirius agarró su mano y se la puso sobre su pecho. Victrix lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida: parecía que el corazón se le fuera a salir por la boca.

Victrix le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dirigió una sonrisa dulce.

- Te van a adorar – le dijo. Sirius asintió ligeramente.

- Eso espero.

- ¿Y a mi no me saludas, cuñado? – preguntó Deletrix a Sirius, finalmente levantándose del sillón. Él la miró con sorpresa, expresión que cambió a neutralidad después de un segundo.

- Deletrix – dijo, frío. Ella le dirigió una media sonrisa.

- Sirius – dijo, pareciendo divertida. Lo miró de arriba abajo -. ¿Por qué de negro¿Una burla más a la noble y antigua casa Black?

- No… es que me veo muy, _muy_ bien de negro – dijo Sirius, sonriendo.

_Buenas noches don David, cómo le va_

_Buenas noches, doña Marta, es un placer_

_Si me he vestido de negro, no es por luto, créanme_

_Aunque si esto no es la muerte, se le ha de parecer._

David Sekhmet rió ante el comentario, invitando a Sirius a sentarse en el sofá, mientras él se sentaba justo en el sillón de en frente. Sirius siguió la seña y tragó saliva. Victrix se sentó junto a él.

- ¿Quieres algo, Sirius? – preguntó la madre de Victrix -. ¿Cerveza de mantequilla, café, _firewhiskey_, té…?

- Un café, por favor – dijo Sirius, sonriendo -. Y si le puede agregar un litro de cualquier tipo de alcohol me haría el hombre más feliz y relajado del mundo… - agregó, con una sonrisa. Martha rió y fue a la cocina, acompañada por Bastet. Deletrix miraba la escena desde una silla algo más alejada, muy concentrada.

- ¿Nervioso? – preguntó su suegro. Sirius asintió vigorosamente.

- Tan nervioso como si me estuviera persiguiendo la mafia de goblins, sí señor – dijo, parte en broma, aún más parte en serio. David rió.

- Todos pasamos por eso. El día que conocí a los Prewett, _mis_ suegros, tuve un colapso nervioso y me tuvieron que llevar a San Mungo de emergencia. El señor Prewett le dijo a Martha que yo era un perfecto imbécil… bueno, creo que su opinión no ha cambiado mucho alrededor de los años – terminó, alzando las cejas. Victrix frunció el ceño.

- Linda manera de dar esperanzas, pa.

Pero Sirius reía, más relajado.

- Esa definitivamente no me la sabía – comentó, divertido -. Vixie no me ha contado las anécdotas familiares – miró a Victrix -. Deberías, por cierto.

Martha, que se acercaba con la taza de café, se la pasó a Sirius.

- Muchas gracias…

- No hay de qué. ¿Cómo acabas de llamar a Vic? – preguntó, sentándose junto a su esposo. Mientras, Bastet le pasó al señor Sekhmet un _firewhiskey_ y a Victrix una cerveza de mantequilla. Luego se sentó al lado de su amiga.

- Vixie… - dijo Sirius, sonriendo -. Le digo así desde hace _años_.

- _Awww_¡qué lindo! – exclamó la señora, sonriendo -. Suena un poco a _Pixie_¿no? – agregó, divertida.

- Bueno, después de todo, Vic-Vic _es_ una cosita chiquita que hace mucho alboroto, igual que una pixie – comentó Bastet, sonriendo… esquivó el golpe de Victrix, mientras los demás reían.

- Mi mejor amiga, apuñalándome por la espalda – dijo Victrix, poniéndose una mano en el corazón.

- Exagerada – dijo Sirius -. Pixie Vixie – repitió, ante la mirada divertida de su novia -. Sabes, me gusta la combinación, me parece que voy a adoptar ese sobrenombre – sonrió. Luego se volteó a su suegra -. Gracias por la idea, señora Sekhmet.

La señora abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego como que se lo pensó mejor y se encogió de hombros. Simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza.

- Es Martha, Sirius.

- De acuerdo, Martha.

- Igual aquí, Sirius. Pienso lanzarte una maldición egipcia sino me llamas David – dijo el padre de Victrix, alzando las cejas, serio -. Y créeme que me sé unas cuantas, viví en Egipto buena parte de mi vida – Sirius rió, asintiendo.

- Sí señ… _David_.

Victrix sonrió de oreja a oreja. Lo estaban _adorando_, y se les notaba. De hecho, su madre miraba a Sirius como si estuviera reconsiderando a su padre para fugarse con él.

Y siguieron hablando por un buen rato, hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba que la comida estaba servida (los Sekhmet tenían una obsesión extraña con los artefactos _muggles_, para el profundo desagrado de su hija Deletrix)

- ¿Oyeron lo que pasó en la sala común de Slytherin la semana pasada? – preguntó de repente David a manera de conversación, mientras todos comían -. Digo, el día que ustedes terminaron Hogwarts… ¿se enteraron?

Hubo tres reacciones a lo largo de la mesa: Bastet bufó, Victrix empezó a toser con fuerza para ocultar la risa, y Sirius se aclaró la garganta, rascándose la cabeza.

Sí que se habían enterado. Aquello había sido el gran _boom_ en cuanto a chismes, y el último que habían oído en Hogwarts: un bromista había movido la sala común de Slytherin al último piso del castillo, tapeándola, lo que evitó que todos los estudiantes de la casa pudieran agarrar el tren de regreso a Londres. No los habían podido sacar de ahí hasta doce horas después.

Todos los que habían oído de aquello sabían quién había sido. Los profesores incluidos. Pero, aparte de que no tenían pruebas contra él… se acababa de graduar. No podían tomar represalias. Y ese, exactamente, había sido el plan.

- Eh, sí… me parece haber oído algo acerca de una broma en la sala común de Slytherin la semana pasada, sí – dijo Sirius después de un momento, incómodo.

- Por supuesto que se enteró, padre – comentó Deletrix, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra. Sonrió -. Si quien organizó esa atrocidad irrespetuosa fue el señor Black aquí presente.

Victrix le dedicó a su hermana una mirada de odio intenso. Sirius, por otro lado, clavó la vista en su suegro.

- ¿En serio fuiste tú? – preguntó David. Sirius alzó las cejas.

- En realidad… bueno, digo…

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó, impresionado -. El castillo está protegido por _miles_ de encantamientos permanentes. ¿Cómo desactivaste la protección?

- No la desactivé – dijo Sirius, sacudiendo la cabeza -. La usé a mi favor. Resulta que las habitaciones no movibles de Hogwarts sólo están protegidas contra desplazamientos hacia _fuera_ del castillo… así que el truco era mover los calabozos a algún punto _dentro_.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste de ese detalle? – preguntó Martha, mirándolo impresionada. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- Me tomó un par de días revisando _Una historia de Hogwarts_.

- Eso es realmente extraordinario – dijo David, alzando las cejas.

- ¡Padre! – exclamó Deletrix, al ver que el tiro le había salido por la culata -. ¡Es un acto vandálico en contra de mi antigua casa¿Cómo puedes estar impresionado?

- Realmente es magia extraordinaria – dijo su madre en tono conciliador -. Y, vamos… es sólo una bromita, Del, nadie resultó herido.

Deletrix gruñó y se paró de la mesa, murmurando algo.

Martha Sekhmet suspiró.

- Nunca ha tenido demasiado sentido del humor.

- Quizá porque es una racista buena para nada – dijo Victrix, frunciendo el ceño.

- Victrix¡no hables así de tu hermana! – exclamó su padre. La chica se encogió de hombros y le dio una puñalada al bistec que se estaba comiendo -. Cambiando el tema… - su madre se volteó a mirar a Sirius -. Conocimos a una bruja… su nombre era… ¿Morrigan, creo? Morrigan Black. ¿Es de tu familia?

Sirius casi se atraganta.

- ¿Una adorable y digna dama obsesionada con la limpieza de sangre? – preguntó, con un deje de amargura.

- Sí… ella – dijo Martha, asintiendo.

- Sí, sí la conozco – dijo Sirius, frunciendo el ceño -. Es mi madre.

_Le suplicaría atentamente, don David_

_No meta a mi madre en esto_

_Sé bien la fama que me han dado de truhán_

_Pero juro que esto es honesto_

- Oh – dijo David, sorprendido -. Pero… ella dijo sólo tener un hijo… ¿Remulus?

- Regulus – intervino Victrix, asintiendo.

- Sí, mi madre diría eso, claro – comentó Sirius conversacionalmente -. A mí me borraron del árbol genealógico familiar y me desheredaron, hace dos años.

- Ya decía que no te parecías a ningún Black que haya conocido – comentó Martha, con una sonrisa -. Casi me da un infarto cuando me enteré que Vic salía con un Black… sin ánimos de ofender.

Sirius asintió.

- Yo tampoco querría que mi hija saliera con un Black, no le deseo eso a nadie.

- Ya, pero tú no eres como tu familia – le dijo Victrix, alzando las cejas. Sirius suspiró.

- Eso espero.

- Vic tiene razón – dijo Martha, asintiendo -. Los Black son conocidos alrededor de toda Inglaterra por ser especialmente sanguinarios, por no mencionar estrictos con la llamada pureza de sangre; por lo que he notado, tú no eres así.

- No… no lo soy – dijo Sirius, negando con la cabeza -. Ellos son terribles.

- ¿Por qué te desheredaron? – preguntó David.

- Bueno… en la boda de una prima… peleé con una mortífaga – dijo Sirius, frunciendo el ceño, y teniendo mucho cuidado de lo que decía. Victrix lo miraba fijamente, extrañada por la expresión de su rostro -. Y era un mortífago muy amigo de la familia. Mi madre me llamó una desgracia por ello, y yo me harté y huí de casa – hizo una pausa -. Sí, creo que más o menos esa es la historia.

- ¿Y qué tienes en contra de los mortífagos, _cuñadito_? – preguntó Deletrix, regresando de donde sea que hubiera ido, y volviéndose a sentar en su puesto en la mesa.

- ¿Cómo que qué tiene en contra de los mortífagos? – preguntó Bastet, interviniendo repentinamente - ¡Andan por todo el mundo esparciendo terror y muerte, asesinando a quien se les atraviese por el camino!

Deletrix se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Hubo un momento de silencio tenso, mientras Bastet y el señor Sekhmet terminaban de comer. Al hacerlo, la madre de Victrix se levantó a recoger los platos, con Sirius rápidamente levantándose a ayudar.

Tenía que ganar puntos con la suegra¿no?

_Quizá estoy exagerando un poco con lo de los puntos_, pensó, mientras lavaba los platos. Estaba en la cocina hablando con Martha, a la que había convencido de dejarlo lavar a él los platos. _Sí, quizá lo estoy forzando, sólo un poco._

Pero, en todo caso, parecía estar funcionando. Los padres de Victrix eran muy agradables, aparte de que se habían tomado a bien la broma final a Slytherin, lo que siempre era un buen signo. Y lo mejor del caso: no parecían odiarlo.

La hermana de Victrix era un caso aparte, pero el sentimiento era compartido. Hay cosas que no se olvidan. Y, de todos modos, su opinión le sabía muy a mierda. El objetivo eran sus suegros, y aparentemente a ellos les caía bien.

Mientras tanto, discutía políticas ministeriales con Martha, mientras lanzaba hechizos de "_scourgify_" en dirección a los platos. Notó que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que usaba aquel hechizo contra un objeto y no contra otra persona… contuvo un bufido. Mantenerse serio, estaba teniendo una conversación seria con una representante importante del cuerpo diplomático mágico de Inglaterra, que de paso era la madre de la chica de sus sueños. Había que ir con cuidado.

- Acaban de promover a Crouch, por cierto… mañana lo publican en _El Profeta_ – dijo Martha.

- ¿Lo… _promovieron_? – preguntó Sirius, incrédulo -. ¡Pero fue terrible en su trabajo anterior, como encargado de asuntos carcelarios!

- Lo sé – dijo Martha, asintiendo -. Pero fue convincente. A la gente no le importa si los convictos de Azkaban son culpables o inocentes… lo que quieren es sentirse seguros, hay demasiada destrucción. A los ojos del mundo, Barty Crouch hizo un _excelente_ trabajo. Lo acaban de promover a jefe del Departamento de Reforzamiento de Leyes Mágicas…

- ¿Qué? – Sirius abrió mucho los ojos -. ¡Pero eso lo pone a cargo de la justicia mágica de todo el país!

- Lo sé… nunca dije que concordara con todas las decisiones del ministe… - se oyó un golpe.

- ¡_AYYYYYYYYYY_! – Victrix soltó un alarido.

Sirius dejó el plato en el primer lugar que vio disponible (o sea, en el piso, porque lo dejó en el aire) y corrió a la sala, con la señora Sekhmet justo tras él.

Victrix estaba encogida en el sofá, con ambas manos cubriéndole la nariz. Bastet estaba parada frente a ella, recogiendo un retrato que había caído en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sirius en tono preocupado, sentándose a su lado.

- ¡Me duele! – gimió ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Sirius frunció el ceño y le pasó un dedo por la mejilla suavemente.

- ¿Qué pasó, linda?

- El cuadro… ¡mecayó encima de repente! – murmuró Victrix -. ¡Justo en la nariz!

- Déjame ver… - Sirius le quitó las manos de encima de la nariz. La tenía roja e hinchada, y un hilillo de sangre salía del tabique.

Los padres de Victrix salieron un momento a buscar pociones anti inflamatorias, mientras Sirius miraba la nariz de su novia con el ceño fruncido.

- Creo que se te desvió un poco el tabique – dijo, palpándola un poco y causando que ella exclamara "¡auch!" un par de veces. Ella hizo un puchero.

- ¿Se me nota mucho?

- Sí, es como ver a Cyrano de Bergerac después de hacerse un _piercing_ – comentó Bastet. Victrix la miró con mala cara, mientras Sirius reía.

- No, por ahora no se te nota, pero deberíamos ver qué se puede hacer con eso, por si las dudas – dijo el chico.

- Merlín, pero qué delicadilla eres, hermanita – dijo Deletrix desde una silla alejada. Nadie siquiera había notado su presencia hasta ese momento. Victrix, Sirius y Bastet le dirigieron idénticas miradas de desagrado, pero decidieron ignorarla.

- Snuffles… me duele _mucho_… - dijo Victrix, señalándose la nariz. Sirius la miró con dulzura y luego le besó la mano.

Entraron los padres de la chica con un par de pociones curadoras… su madre se acercó a curarla, pero ella negó con la cabeza obstinadamente, y repitió que quería que lo hiciera Sirius. Su madre rodó los ojos y fue a la cocina a recoger el pequeño desastre que había hecho Sirius, y su padre fue un momento al estudio a escribir una carta.

- Pareces una niñita – dijo Bastet, rodando los ojos.

- Ay, déjame – dijo Victrix en tono infantil. Le pasó las medicinas a Sirius -. Cúrame – él rió.

- ¿Recuerdas la última vez que te curé un golpe?

Empezó a untar una de las pomadas en su nariz, haciendo que le ardiera.

- Claro que sí – dijo, sonriendo a pesar de la picazón -. Me había roto el labio y estaba llegando tarde a Pociones… - frunció el ceño de repente -… tu estabas saliendo con la tipa ésa, McClaggen.

- Tuvimos _una_ cita, te lo he dicho trescientas veces – suspiró Sirius.

- Sí, claro, por eso fue que ella se te tiró encima y…

- Vamos, Vixie, eso pasó hace dos años, ni siquiera estábamos saliendo en ese momento – cortó Sirius -. Y lo único que me acuerdo de la tal McClaggen es que la muy idiota apareció cuando no tenía que aparecer y de paso hizo que tú estuvieras al borde de lanzarme un _Avada Kedavra_ – hizo una mueca -. Te diré que no la tengo en demasiada alta estima.

- Sí, bueno… yo tampoco – dijo Victrix, alzando las cejas -. Y no te quería lanzar un _Avada Kadavra_ encima… quizá un par de _crucios_, pero no un Avada.

Sirius sonrió, mientras terminaba de ponerle la pomada.

- Lista. ¿Todavía te duele?

Victrix hizo un puchero y asintió. Sirius le besó la punta de la nariz.

- ¿Mejor? – preguntó. Victrix abrió mucho los ojos y se señaló la boca con un dedo. Sirius rió y la besó -. ¿Y ahora?

- Perfectamente – dijo ella, sonriendo.

Un gato persa, gris claro y muy elegante, bajó las escaleras y saltó al regazo de Sirius, acurrucándose mientras él lo acariciaba.

- Qué raro… a Artemis no le cae bien casi nadie – dijo el padre de Victrix, alzando las cejas. Sirius sonrió.

- Es que ya me conoce… yo fui quien le regaló Artemis a Vixie – dijo.

- Dijiste que te lo había regalado un amigo – dijo la madre de Victrix a su hija.

- Sirius _es_ mi amigo – dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Lo que tu madre quiere decir – aclaró Bastet -, es que no es _sólo_ tu amigo.

Fue el turno de Sirius de encogerse de hombros. Miró hacia sus interlocutores, mientras seguía acariciando a Artemis.

- Es prácticamente lo mismo, a decir verdad… todavía nos hacemos bromas, y nos seguimos teniendo poca paciencia, y Vixie me sigue gritando de vez en cuando…

- Eso es porque tú sigues haciendo estupideces – aclaró ella. Sirius sonrió, mientras Bastet reía.

- Exacto – siguió Sirius -. Así que, bueno, es eso, seguimos siendo amigos… lo único es que… - sonrió de un lado, encogiéndose de hombros una vez más -. A veces uno se enamora de sus amigos.

Victrix sonrió. Cómo le encantaba cuando decía eso. Le hubiese dado un beso apasionado si sus padres no los estuvieran mirando.

_Me enamoré de ella_

_¿Qué quieren que les diga si me enamoré?_

_Se enamoró de mí_

_¿Qué quieren que haga si se enamoró?_

_Nos enamoramos_

_Sé que no he sido un ejemplo pero me enamoré_

- _Aww_, qué tierno – dijo Deletrix, rodando los ojos. Sirius gruñó ligeramente, y Victrix hizo un ademán para sacarse la varita del bolsillo, pero se lo pensó mejor.

- Yo no crié a una maleducada, Deletrix – dijo Martha, dirigiéndole una mirada dura. Ella sonrió.

- Aprendí mejores maneras de otros mentores, madre.

Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo, mientras la duda flotaba en el aire. ¿A qué estaba jugando Deletrix?

Sólo Sirius sabía con la certeza de quien lo ha visto qué figura se escondía debajo de la manga izquierda de la chica.

- ¿Qué lugares, _querida_ cuñada? – preguntó, rompiendo el silencio. Ella le dirigió la misma sonrisa cruel que le había regalado un año antes.

- Ya sabes, lo peor que se ha visto en el mundo mágico, bla, bla – un brillo extraño brilló en los ojos de Deletrix -. Ya tuvimos esta conversación en la boda de Narcissa.

- Ya va… - Bastet hizo una pausa, mientras fruncía el ceño. Miró a Sirius -. ¿No dijiste hace como diez minutos que peleaste con una mortífaga en la boda de tu prima? – él asintió -. ¿Narcissa, no es Narcissa Black… tu prima?

Sirius alzó una ceja y asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Bastet miró fijamente a Deletrix, que parecía sorprendida.

- Tengo una cita – dijo rápidamente, evitando más cuestionamientos -. Debo irme. Hasta luego – y desapareció.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – le preguntó Victrix a Sirius, en voz baja, una vez sus padres retomaran algún tipo de conversación. Él suspiró.

- Te cuento luego – respondió. Ella asintió y miró a sus padres. Su madre acababa de preguntarle a Bastet por su novio. Ella alzó las cejas.

- Eh, bueno está… _enfermo_ – dijo, mirando hacia la ventana distraídamente. Sirius siguió su mirada y entendió: era luna llena.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberlo recordado. Debía haber estado con Remus en ese momento, pero no había sacado la cuenta… la última semana la había pasado angustiándose ante la perspectiva de conocer a sus suegros, y no le había hecho ningún caso a nada.

Hizo una mueca. Sólo era la primera noche de luna llena, mañana iría con los chicos. Y, claro, se tendría que inventar una excusa por haber faltado esa noche.

Miró a Victrix con expresión de molestia, y ella adivinó lo que pensaba: sino se hubiese puesto ella con cómicas cuando empezaron a salir, no tendría que dar excusas para no estar una noche con sus amigos.

- Me tienes demasiada paciencia – murmuró ella, mirando hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido.

- Es probable – dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros -. Pero ha valido la pena.

Victrix le sonrió. Sí, sí que había valido la pena.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me sentí peligrosamente tentada a escribir un par de páginas más al capítulo, pero me di cuenta que ya me había concedido demasiados caprichos (así este en particular me obligue a cambiar el plan de la historia un poco) A falta de editor me tengo que editar a mí misma.**

**Así que aquí está. El primer capítulo de _I Walk the Line_, la secuela de _El Principio_. No puse esta indicación en el summary porque, seamos honestos, su precuela no fue exactamente exitosa. Pero… les recomiendo darse una pasadita por el link y leerse el original, que aunque no sea exactamente un Nóbel de literatura, es una historia que me gusta, aparte de que se ven algunas cosas a las que hago referencia aquí, aunque haya tratado de concentrarme en el capítulo en sí y no en la historia pasada de los personajes.**

**Bueno… la canción es _Buenas Noches Don David_, de Ricardo Arjona, (mi cantante favorito, por cierto) muy recomendada. Sólo basé el capítulo muy libremente en la canción, ya que esta última tiene un desenlace diferente. Para empezar, en la canción los suegros odian al tipo.**

**En todo caso… si les gusta, dejen review. Sino les gusta, dejen review de todos modos. Siempre es agradable tener una buena discusión :D**

**Creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decir, y me llevé unas buenas veinticinco líneas, en Verdana 12. Tengo que dejar de hacer tanto comentario idiota.**

**--REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW---**

**Saludos,**

**Victoria**


	2. En el Departamento de Cooperación Intern

Capítulo dos, _En el Departamento de Cooperación Internacional_.

La cena había terminado igual que como había empezado. Una cierta vocecilla paranoica en su cabeza murmuraba que a sus padres les caía mejor Sirius que ella misma.

Probablemente exageraba. Pero de que lo adoraban, lo hacían.

Pero eso había sido el viernes pasado. Ahora era lunes y, por tanto, su primer día de trabajo.

Había sido contratada por el Ministerio como asistente diplomática de los co-jefes del Departamento de Cooperación Internacional: David Sekhmet y Martha Prewett-Sekhmet. Sus padres, en otras palabras.

Por eso había tenido una pequeña semana de vacaciones antes de empezar, no estaba bajo orden ministerial directa sino por sus padres.

Victrix suspiró. Le interesaba poco o nada la diplomacia. Sólo había aceptado el trabajo por sus padres, y a falta de oficio en las vacaciones. Eso hasta que empezara en la escuela de aurores, el próximo primero de septiembre… pero para eso faltaban siglos.

Así que ahora estaba sentada en su escritorio, con las piernas extendidas sobre una silla cercana, redactando un informe acerca de la prohibición de las exportaciones de alfombras mágicas a Inglaterra.

Aunque aquello le parecía la cosa más monótona que había hecho en su vida, estaba bastante concentrada, tratando de terminar lo más rápido posible.

- Vickie… - llamó una voz. Ella miró hacia arriba, ya sabiendo que era Joshua McGraw, su viejo amigo de Hogwarts y ahora colega.

- ¿Sí?

- Una en punto. ¿No tienes hambre? – preguntó él. Victrix se encogió de hombros.

- No mucha – dijo. Realmente llevaba unos buenos veinte minutos pensando en el restaurante de comida rápida _muggle_ que había al otro lado de la calle.

- Ya – dijo él, alzando una ceja. Victrix sonrió.

- Bueno, sí, tengo mucha hambre. Pero no he terminado… ve a comer, te veo después del descanso.

Joshua frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por quién me tomas? No te voy a dejar sola en la oficina mientras yo me voy a comer.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó ella, que había vuelto al informe y estaba escribiendo las últimas líneas -. Estamos en el Ministerio de Magia, no es que vaya a venir Voldemort de buenas a primeras a pegarme un susto.

- Ni siquiera lo digas – dijo Joshua, serio. Se sentó en su escritorio, frente al de ella -. Te espero.

- ¡Josh, no seas tan terco! – dijo Victrix, poniendo los ojos en blanco -. ¡Vete a comer!

- ¿Y qué dices¿Pizza, hamburguesas, parrilla? – preguntó él, ignorando su último comentario. Ella frunció el ceño, sin subir la vista (y sin querer hacerlo)

- No, Josh, en serio, sal tú – hizo una pausa -. Ya tengo planeado almorzar con Sirius.

Joshua alzó las cejas.

- Oh – murmuró. Luego sacudió la cabeza -. De acuerdo. Pero, aún así, no voy a dejarte aquí sola.

- No lo va a estar – Sirius acababa de llegar -. Puedes irte tranquilo, McGraw – le dirigió una mirada fría al chico. Él asintió.

- Muy bien – dijo, mirándolo de la misma manera. Se volteó a Victrix con una sonrisa -. Nos vemos en un rato, Vickie.

- _Victrix_ – recalcó Sirius, muy tranquilo, pero con aquel extraño brillo en la mirada. Joshua sonrió.

- No. _Vickie_ – dijo Joshua. Ella suspiró.

- Hasta luego, Josh, nos vemos después del almuerzo.

Joshua salió, pasándole por al lado a Sirius, punto en el que ambos se dirigieron idénticas miradas asesinas. Una vez hubo salido, Sirius soltó un gruñido:

- Cómo odio a ese tipo.

_Voy a ver si al viento logro despojar_

_Si le agarro una mentira y nada más_

_Voy a ver si existe alguien_

_Alguien que cuando yo falle_

_Pues, te quiera cortejar_

- Vamos, no lo _odias_ – dijo Victrix, poniéndole punto final al informe. Subió la vista y lo vio parado en la puerta, con un codo apoyado en el marco, de _jeans_ y chaqueta de cuero -. Eres todo un Johnny Cash¿eh?

- ¿Quién? – preguntó él, extrañado. Victrix se encogió de hombros.

- Un cantante _muggle_… ahora te busco algo de él, capaz y te guste – sacudió la cabeza -. No es el punto. Fuiste muy grosero con Joshua.

- Se lo merece – dijo Sirius -. ¿No ves lo que está haciendo?

- Sí… sí lo veo. Y por eso le estaba diciendo que ya tenía planes – dijo ella, lentamente. Él sonrió y la besó.

- Ésa es mi chica – dijo -. Ahora¿qué piensas de comer cantidades obscenas de comida?

- Depende. ¿Qué tan obscenas? – preguntó Victrix, mientras agarraba su bolso y ambos empezaban a irse.

Sirius sonrió, y le pasó una mano por detrás de la cintura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella lo había arrastrado a una tienda de música _muggle_, a su mayor fastidio. De repente se le había metido en la cabeza la idea que el tal cantante, el tal Cash, era demasiado parecido a Sirius como para que no le gustara. Y así de fácil lo había convencido de ir.

- ¿Tú no tienes… _trabajo_? – preguntaba Sirius, hablando lentamente, mientras caminaban alrededor de la tienda, buscando algo frenéticamente… bueno, ella lo buscaba, y él se veía arrastrado alrededor.

- Vamos, mis jefes son mis _padres_ – dijo Victrix, alzando una ceja.

- Irresponsable… - dijo él, sonriendo. Ella rió.

- Bocón… ¡aquí está! – la chica sonrió, agarrando un disco de un montón. Sirius miró la portada… un tipo con mala cara y vestido de negro. Subió la vista a su novia.

- ¿Yo me parezco a _ese_ tipo?

- No dije que en _apariencia_, hablo de actitud – dijo Victrix. Hizo un puchero -. Vamos, Snuffles, escucha _una_ canción y nos vamos… ¿por mí?

Sirius la miró un momento, en el que ella abrió mucho los ojos y puso su mejor expresión de corderito degollado. Él suspiró, asintió y Victrix lo jaló a la cabina de prueba de discos.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó él. Ella miró la carátula y puso el disco en el tocadiscos, poniéndole a Sirius los audífonos en las orejas.

- _Cocaine Blues_ – dijo Victrix, mientras colocaba la aguja sobre el disco. Le guiñó un ojo -. Me avisas si te gusta.

Y eso hizo. Sirius pasó los siguientes veinte minutos alabando lo genial que era aquél tipo, y cantando pedazos de las cinco canciones que había oído del disco, que de paso se terminó comprando. Junto con un tocadiscos, ya que sino no tendría cómo demonios oírlo.

- Te dije que te iba a gustar Cash – dijo Victrix en tono alegre, mientras reentraban en las oficinas del departamento de cooperación internacional.

- _I stuck that lovin' .44 beneath my head!_ – cantó Sirius, imitando a un guitarrista.

- Es triste que aún así, con esa expresión de idiota, me sigues pareciendo sexy – dijo Victrix, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza. Sirius rió y la besó.

- ¡Sirius, ya sería hora de que trajeras a Vic! – exclamó la voz de su suegra, que los miraba, divertida, desde la puerta de su oficina.

- Disculpa, Martha, pero Vixie quería enseñarme una canción…

- Sí, nos dimos cuenta. Venimos oyéndote cantando desde hace cinco minutos – dijo Joshua, que estaba al lado de Martha, haciendo anotaciones en una carpeta. Ni siquiera había mirado a Sirius al decir eso.

- Ah, Sirius¿conoces al asistente de David, Joshua…?

- McGraw, sí – dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa fría -. Ya nos conocemos. ¿Dónde está David, por cierto?

- En una reunión con el Ministro – dijo Martha. Sirius asintió y se volvió a Victrix.

- ¿Tienes planes para cenar?

Ella hizo una mueca y asintió.

- Cena en casa de los Evans.

- Oh, de acuerdo – dijo Sirius, alzando las cejas -. ¿Y mañana en tu hora de almuerzo?

- Nada planeado – dijo Victrix. Sirius sonrió.

- Perfecto – dijo -. Nos vemos entonces – le guiñó un ojo. Le dirigió una mirada desafiante a Joshua por un instante y luego besó a Victrix apasionadamente -. Hasta mañana, preciosa.

- Hasta mañana… - Victrix se acercó un poco a su oído -. Aquí está mi _madre_, Sirius… no des espectáculos.

- No lo estoy haciendo – murmuró él. Victrix alzó una ceja, suspiró y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ella tenía razón, claro, pero… no podía evitarlo. Antes de salir, dirigió una sonrisa a su suegra y miró con rabia a McGraw… y él le devolvió la cortesía.

Sirius gruñó, mientras salía del edificio del Ministerio de Magia. Realmente detestaba a ese tipo. Y ahora la tenía a un escritorio de distancia buena parte del día…

Maldijo por lo bajo. El muy hijo de perra de McGraw estaba tratando de ganarse a Victrix… a _su_ Vixie.

_Y es que me quemo por dentro de pensar_

_Que otro quiera tu sonrisa enamorar_

_Es que hay ojos a la vista_

_Que se la dan de bromistas_

_Que me quieren desafiar_

Tanto David como Martha habían tenido que salir a reuniones de urgencia… y para ser el primer día, realmente no había nada demasiado interesante sucediendo en el ministerio… al menos no en el departamento de cooperación internacional.

_Debí haber agarrado sólo el turno de las tardes_, pensó Victrix, bostezando. Tendría que agarrarlo tarde o temprano de todos modos, porque la escuela de aurores sería de mañana…

_Bah. Qué aburrimiento._

Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la palma de una mano… la otra mano la usaba para hacer chispas de colores con su varita.

- Yo tampoco estoy muy entretenido – dijo Joshua. Victrix miró hacia arriba y notó que llevaba un buen rato apareciendo cosas en el aire, que ahora flotaban alrededor de él. Ambos se miraron y rieron.

- ¿Siempre es así de aburrido?

- Bueno… de este lado de la oficina, sí – dijo él, alzando las cejas. Se encogió de hombros -. Qué te puedo decir, a tus padres les toca lo interesante la mayoría de las veces.

- ¿Sí¿Como qué? – preguntó Victrix. Joshua se encogió de hombros, mientras hacía desaparecer la mitad de las cosas que flotaban en el aire.

- Simplemente relaciones entre magos importantes de todo el mundo, y también de Inglaterra. Dumbledore pasa por aquí al menos dos veces por semana.

Victrix asintió.

- Solía cenar a menudo en la casa – dijo.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí… - frunció el ceño -. Cuando empezaban a hablar de cosas interesantes, nos mandaban a volar a mi hermana y a mí. Y después las dos nos peleábamos por oír… yo nunca pude oír nada excepto una referencia a una… ¿orden del fénix? Bah, no lo sé.

Hubo una ligera pausa, en la que Joshua miró a Victrix con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Todavía tienes malas relaciones con Deletrix?

- Sí… - dijo ella en voz baja -. Pero no te preocupes mucho, yo tampoco le caigo demasiado bien a ella. Ni creo que le caigan muy bien nuestros padres. Y definitivamente tampoco Sirius.

- ¿Conoce a Black?

- Sí – hacía años que Victrix se había acostumbrado a que Sirius y Joshua se refirieran uno al otro por sus apellidos -. Ella también estaba en la cena del viernes, desgraciadamente.

- ¿No se portó muy bien con el tipo, entonces?

- No, no realmente – Victrix lo pensó por un momento -. Sirius tampoco fue demasiado encantador con ella, pero… bueno, es diferente.

Finalmente Joshua había terminado de desaparecer las cosas que flotaban a su alrededor. Se recostó en su silla y, mirándola con las cejas alzadas, cruzó los brazos.

- ¿Cuál _es_ la diferencia?

- Yo qué sé… ella es un ser despreciable, él no lo es. Más o menos va por ahí la cosa.

Joshua abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- Ya sé que no eres exactamente el fan número uno de Sirius – dijo Victrix después de una pausa, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Ni el número cien tampoco – hizo una mueca.

- Ni siquiera lo _conoces_ – dijo Victrix -. No lo puedes odiar sin siquiera conocerlo.

- No dije que lo _odiara_… el sentimiento se acerca más a un desprecio profundo, pero nunca mencioné la palabra odio – Joshua hojeaba un par de carpetas en su escritorio, evitando el contacto visual con la chica.

- Ya, muy informativo, pequeño _Larousse_ – dijo ella -. Podrías intentar conocer a alguien antes de _despreciarlo profundamente_¿no crees?

- Ya tengo suficientes motivos para no soportarlo, gracias – Joshua pasaba de papel en papel, frunciéndoles el ceño como si fuera todo su culpa.

- ¿Ah, sí¿Como cuales?

A Victrix se le había olvidado todo por un momento. Lentamente, Joshua dejó los papeles encima del escritorio y clavó sus ojos grises en los de ella, perdiendo todo deje molesto en su rostro para dar paso a una expresión serena y hasta dulce.

- ¿Realmente tengo que decírtelo, chiquita? – preguntó, hablando despacio.

Victrix sintió los colores subírsele a la cara.

No… realmente no tenía que hacerlo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Los cuatro se habían reunido en el valle de Godric, una vez más, justo después de los días de transformación de Remus.

El chico se veía honestamente acabado. Su ropa estaba muy raída, ojeras gigantescas bajo sus ojos, incluso se veía más delgado.

La madre de James se había encargado de llenarle el tanque de comida, alegando que parecía un fantasma y que no podía andar por la vida así, que se iba a romper.

Había una sensación de _déjà_ _vu_ en el aire. Quizá porque los cuatro merodeadores estaban sentados el sillones en la plaza del valle de Godric. También, igual que aquella vez, James Potter hablaba de una cena…

Remus, divertido, finalmente vio qué era lo que le causaba el sentimiento de _déjà_ _vu_. Igual que un año y medio antes, Sirius no parecía tener el más mínimo interés en qué decía su mejor amigo.

- Saben… no me agrada tener que conocer a los padres de Lily – estaba diciendo James.

- No seas cobarde, Prongs – dijo Remus con una sonrisa -. De verdad que lo de los suegros no es tan malo como lo pintan. Sabes, cuando conocí al padre de Bassy me sorprendió el hecho que no intentara, no sé… dispararme con una bala de plata.

James y Peter rieron.

- Digo… es _posible_ que no me odien, entonces¿no? – aventuró James. Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

- Es lo más probable, James.

- Sí… quizá tengas razón – hizo una pausa -. Y, bueno, no voy a ser el único ahí… Lily le dijo a Bass y a Vic que fueran…

- Sí… a las chicas les gusta tener apoyo moral con eso de que sus padres conozcan a sus novios – dijo Sirius en un momento de lucidez repentina. Los otros tres se lo quedaron mirando.

- ¿Y tú qué vas a saber de eso? – preguntó Peter, frunciendo el ceño.

- Wormtail tiene razón, Padfoot – dijo James.

- Esas son cosas que se ven en las relaciones serias, Sirius, y la relación más seria que tú has tenido en tu vida fue con tu escoba… y se rompió hace tres meses – intervino Remus.

Sirius hizo una mueca, se encogió de hombros y se volvió a desconectar de la conversación.

_Muy bien, muy bien. Así que el tipo tiene la ventaja del tiempo_, pensó Sirius, frunciendo el ceño. Sus amigos volvieron a su conversación, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

_Ahora va a pasar todos los días con Vixie… lo cual no es bueno, definitivamente_. Cruzó los brazos distraídamente, mientras miraba al vacío.

Recordó aquella vez en sexto curso… Vixie, probablemente viéndose más bella de lo que la había visto nunca, su sombra inclinada para mirar un ensayo que estaba escribiendo. Y después se le había acercado aquél soberano imbécil de McGraw y la había besado.

Reprimió un gruñido. Cada vez que recordaba aquella escena le provocaba asesinar lenta y dolorosamente a ese tipo.

- Eh, Padfoot… Padfoot… ¡PADFOOT! – llamó James. Sirius subió la vista.

- ¿Me llamabas?

- Merlín, Sirius¿dónde tienes la cabeza hoy? – preguntó Remus, alzando las cejas. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- Encima del cuello.

- Has hecho mejores chistes.

- Y tú mejores preguntas.

- Bah, me rindo – Remus alzó las manos en señal de derrota y se encogió de hombros.

Y, de nuevo, Sirius se sumió en sus pensamientos, oyendo de _background_ a su mejor amigo teniendo una crisis nerviosa por tener que conocer a sus suegros.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ya casi era la hora de la salida. Otros diez minutos y su primer día de trabajo se habría terminado… finalmente.

Qué día tan aburrido había sido. Realmente no le cabía en la cabeza cómo sus padres disfrutaban tanto de su trabajo. Incluso Joshua parecía divertirse.

Victrix, por otro lado, no le veía fin al día. Aparte del aburrimiento intensivo, la serie de momentos incómodos alrededor de Joshua la estaba poniendo nerviosa… aunque odiaba admitirlo, Sirius había tenido razón desde el principio.

No era su culpa haberlo dudado. Joshua se había comportado, desde que habían terminado a principios de su sexto curso, como un buen amigo. Bueno, quizá con la pequeña excepción de lo que le había dicho un par de semanas antes de graduarse…

Victrix frunció el ceño, apartando el pensamiento de su cabeza. Miró el reloj… en unos cinco minutos llegarían sus amigas a buscarla. Volvió al formulario que estaba llenando, apurada.

- Vickie… ¿qué haces¿No deberías estar recogiendo ya para salir? – preguntó Joshua.

- Bueno, supongo que debería pero… bueno, mientras más rápido termine con esto menos tiempo me tomo después – Victrix se encogió de hombros -. Es un permiso que llevo esperando un par de días, y el esposo de mi prima me lo consiguió hace unos cinco minutos.

- Ah¿el tipo que vino hace un rato, Arthur Weasley?

- El mismo, sí – dijo ella, asintiendo.

- ¿Y para qué es, si se puede saber? – preguntó él, extrañado.

- Es para la manipulación mágica de un objeto _muggle_ – explicó ella, sin poder evitar una sonrisa -. Es para un regalo… Sirius cumple años en dos semanas.

- ¿Y qué…?

La pregunta de Joshua fue interrumpida en seco por una ráfaga de estrellas de colores que apareció de repente encima del escritorio de la chica.

Victrix se quedó mirando fijamente aquello, e instintivamente dio un paso atrás. No sabía si mirar más detenidamente o lanzarle un hechizo protector.

Y vio que las estrellas se dispersaban (quedando flotando alrededor) para revelar, justo debajo, un ramo gigantesco de rosas rojas junto con un peluche de un perro negro.

Victrix miró con más detenimiento el peluche y notó que tenía un pequeño pergamino amarrado a una pata. Decía, simplemente, en la caligrafía de Sirius "**Te amo, preciosa. Snuffles**."

_Como es tan bella le voy a dar_

_Rosas y estrellas de aquél lugar_

_No es cosa fácil poderla amar_

_Es que es tan bella,_

_Es mi realidad_

Victrix tenía perfectamente claro el por qué del gesto. Sirius se había puesto verdaderamente celoso al ver cómo se comportaba Joshua a su alrededor. Aquello era, a falta de una mejor manera de ponerlo, un Sirius Black marcando su territorio.

Y sabía que hubiese dado lo mismo que hiciera eso a que entrara en su forma animaga y le orinara encima. Y se estaba comportando como un cerdo posesivo.

Pero… aún así, las rosas eran espectaculares. Y el peluche era lindísimo, y tenía un parecido asombroso con el perro negro en el que se convertía su novio. En otras palabras, el gesto, muy a su pesar, la iba a tener derretida por al menos una semana.

- Realmente sí lo amas¿verdad? – dijo Joshua de repente.

Victrix se había olvidado por completo de su presencia. Se puso roja al darse cuenta que Joshua la estaba observando.

- Muchísimo – dijo, con una media sonrisa, bastante avergonzada.

- Muy bien – Joshua asintió, lentamente -. Entiendo. Y te prometo que voy a respetar eso. Definitivamente no tiene sentido… creo que nunca sentirías por mí lo mismo que por Black.

Victrix se sintió ponerse aún más roja, mientras entraban al silencio que batió el record del más incómodo de todo el día. Y de todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose.

Quizá incluso acabaran de batir records Guinness.

Como enviados del Cielo, se oyeron dos golpecitos en la puerta del despacho.

- Adelante… - dijo Joshua.

Entraron dos chicas: una rubia de ojos verde oscuro, Bastet Custos, y otra pelirroja de ojos verde botella, Lily Evans. Ambas saludaron a Joshua rápidamente y voltearon al escritorio de Victrix, donde ella recogía un par de papeles.

- Ya casi estoy lista – dijo ella.

- ¿Tienes un admirador secreto? – preguntó Lily, impresionada, al ver su escritorio.

- Algo así – dijo Victrix, dirigiéndole su mejor sonrisa de Mona Lisa. Lily rió.

- ¿Y quién es _Snuffles_? – preguntó la pelirroja, mirando la nota. Victrix se la arrebató de las manos un segundo después-

- Pues el tal Snuffles es obviamente el admirador secreto – comentó Bastet, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Realmente estaba harta de que Victrix y Sirius aún no le dijeran a los demás, ya no era ni entretenido.

- En fin – dijo Lily -¿te llevas todo esto o prefieres dejarlo en tu casa primero?

- Lo dejo en la casa – dijo Victrix, asintiendo. Sonrió -. ¿Les importa esperarme en la entrada del ministerio? Tengo que hacer otra cosa…

- Estás muy enigmática hoy – dijo Lily en tono de burla. Victrix sonrió.

- Siempre. ¿Entonces, nos vemos en la entrada en… veinte minutos?

- De acuerdo – dijo Bastet, asintiendo.

- En fin, tengo que irme. Hasta mañana, Vickie. Un placer verlas, Lily, Bastet – dijo Joshua, y desapareció en el acto.

- Bueno, bueno, me estoy retrasando demasiado – dijo Victrix, alzando las cejas. Recogió sus cosas -. Nos vemos en un rato, chicas – y desapareció del lugar sin más.

Victrix reapareció en la sala de su casa. Dejó el ramo de rosas en un florero en el centro de una mesa, subió las escaleras y dejó el peluche y la nota sobre su cama.

Un segundo después volvió a desaparecer, esta vez reapareciendo en la sala de estar de un apartamento de dos pisos de Hogsmeade. El lugar estaba ligeramente desordenado, pero a niveles decentes.

_Eso sí, la decoración es impecable. Parece obra de Jackie Kennedy_, pensó. Por supuesto, que el interior del apartamento de Sirius lo había decorado ella, así que quizá el comentario no era absolutamente apropiado…

Sonrió. No, quizá no lo era.

Vio que las llaves de la casa no estaban encima de la mesita al lado de la puerta, lo que significaba que Sirius no estaba en casa. Bueno, ella estaba perdonada de ser acusada de traspasamiento de vivienda de todos modos, ya que él le había dado una copia de la llave.

Se encogió de hombros. Tendría que hablar con él más tarde. Por ahora, le dejaría una nota.

En el momento en que había conseguido pluma y pergamino, se abrió la puerta de entrada y Sirius echó las llaves en la mesita.

- ¡Vixie! – exclamó, sorprendido -. No pensé que vendrí…

- Qué bueno que llegaste – dijo ella. Sirius cerró la puerta tras sí y le dirigió una sonrisa.

- ¿Te gustaron las rosas?

Victrix suspiró

- Claro que me gustaron… estaban preciosas.

- ¿Y el peluche? – preguntó, acercándose más a ella. Victrix no pudo contener una sonrisa.

- Idéntico a ti. Incluso tenía tus mismos ojazos azules…

Sirius rió ligeramente y se inclinó para besarla, pero Victrix se alejó un poco.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo?

- ¿Qué, tratar de besarte? Realmente requiere demasiada meditación darse cuenta de eso, sabes…

- No seas idiota – Victrix hizo una mueca de impaciencia -. Hablo de las rosas, y el peluche, y las estrellitas…

- Era una manera de decir "felicitaciones por haber pasado tu primer día de trabajo" – inventó Sirius rápidamente. Victrix alzó una ceja.

- Ay, sí, no me _digas_ – hizo una pausa -. ¿Qué piensas, que voy a escaparme con Joshua y dejarte botado? De verdad que no puedo _creer_ que me tengas tan poca confianza.

- ¿Qué¡Claro que no! – exclamó Sirius, incrédulo -. ¡Por _supuesto_ que confío en ti!

- ¡Sí, claro! – dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al suelo -. Pareces estar seguro que me iría con Joshua en dos segundos y medio, sin pensarlo.

- Eso es una estupidez – dijo él -. Tú no harías eso. Digo… no sin al menos decírmelo primero.

Ella se lo quedó mirando, resentida.

- No lo haría ni dándote tres meses de aviso previo, y deberías saber eso.

- ¡Y lo sé! – dijo rápidamente -. No es que no confíe en ti, Vixie. Pero no me fío en absoluto del imbécil de McGraw. ¿Quieres que me quede tranquilo mientras él pasa todo el día contigo, diciéndote quién sabe qué cosa de mí?

_Yo sé que tu conducta es ideal_

_Pero hay gente que no sabe respetar_

_Se la pasan comentando,_

_Del vecino mal hablando,_

_Que si no sirve pa' náa_

- Oh, vamos… no puedes decir eso en serio – dijo Victrix después de una pausa.

Sirius se quedó callado y frunció el ceño. Victrix contuvo una sonrisa.

- Snuffles… No es como si cada vez que tengo una conversación con Joshua él pasara todo el tiempo hablando mal de ti – comentó, divertida.

- Todo el tiempo… – repitió Sirius, alzando una ceja -. Ah, perdón. Quizá por _raticos_…

Victrix soltó una carcajada.

- Más o menos, sí. Pero no más de lo que tú hablas de él – guiñó un ojo y Sirius rió -. No, pero, en realidad, no lo hace. Y, bueno, en caso de que sí estuviera todo el tiempo insultándote, aparte de que yo le gritaría muy a menudo…

- Casi me cae mejor ante esa perspectiva. Dudo que haya ser en el mundo que merezca que tú le grites… pareces una _banshee_ cuando lo haces.

Victrix le dio un golpecito en el hombro, sonriendo.

- Muy gracioso, Black. ¿Qué iba diciendo?

- En caso de que McGraw se pusiera a insultarme… - le recordó Sirius.

- ¡Ah, sí! – Victrix asintió -. ¿Crees que me importaría? Podría decir lo que le diera la gana… a la final, nada me haría cambiar de opinión acerca de ti. Merlín, Sirius, te conozco desde que tengo once años, y ya estoy perfectamente clara de qué eres capaz de hacer y qué no. Y, bueno… estoy completa y absolutamente segura de nosotros. Así que Joshua McGraw, Albus Dumbledore o el mismísimo Ministro de Magia podrían decir lo que les de la gana, y no importaría – sonrió -. Yo sé que te quiero, y al que no le guste se puede ir bien largo al carajo.

- Qué vocabulario… - bromeó Sirius en tono de reproche -. Una última cosa, Vixie…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Ahora sí te puedo besar? – preguntó, sonriendo. Victrix rió y lo besó.

_Tú me dices que no importa,_

_Y es verdad_

_Lo que comenta la gente,_

_En realidad_

_Nuestro amor es invencible_

_Es hermoso, incombatible_

_Así que no hay que dudar_

- ¡Mierda! - dijo Victrix de repente, unos cinco minutos después.

Sirius casi se echa a reír ante la absurdez del comentario. Se separó de ella, apoyó el codo en la almohada, la cabeza en la palma de la mano y se la quedó mirando.

- Sabes… yo podría muy fácilmente sentirme ofendido por el hecho de que mi novia maldice cuando estamos a punto de…

- ¡No, no… la cena! – exclamó ella -. La cena, en casa de Lily. Le dije a las chicas que me esperaran un momento a la entrada del ministerio… ¡eso fue hace más de media hora!

- Puntual – comentó Sirius, divertido. Se levantó de la cama y le dio a Victrix su brazo para que hiciera lo mismo.

- Yo, siempre – dijo ella, agarrando impulso y parándose -. Lily me va a _asesinar_…

- Probablemente James también, hablé con él en la tarde y está lo suficientemente nervioso acerca de esa cena como para entrar al modo asesino en serie ante cualquier circunstancia…

- Muy consolador – dijo Victrix, alzando las cejas. Sirius sonrió de medio lado -. Bueno, aparezco allá de una vez, entonces. ¿Cómo me veo?

- Bellísima, como siempre – dijo Sirius, guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Gracias! – dijo Victrix, sonriendo -. ¿Te importaría si vengo después de la cena y me quedo a dormir aquí?

- ¿Importarme? Por mí te puedes a quedar a vivir conmigo, preciosa.

- Genial – Victrix ignoró el último comentario -. Te veo en un par de horas – le dio un beso y desapareció con un _plop_.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- ¿Necesitas otros cuarenta y cinco minutos para hacer calentamiento o ya podemos entrar? – preguntó Lily a Victrix, alzando una ceja, bastante molesta. Estaban en la puerta de su casa, y el nerviosismo de Lily ante la perspectiva de su familia conociendo a su novio había crecido sobremanera mientras Bastet y ella esperaban a Victrix.

- No… - dijo la susodicha, sonrojándose ligeramente -. Lo siento… - repitió, por vez número cincuenta.

- Ya, déjala tranquila, Lil. Tuvo un contratiempo, le pasa a cualquiera – dijo Bastet, alzando las cejas.

- Lo van a odiar, oh, lo van a odiar… - dijo Lily de repente, mirando el picaporte de la puerta casi con miedo. Bastet suspiró.

- No lo van a hacer. Abre la puerta, ahí viven tus padres, no una tribu de vampiros hambrientos…

Fue el turno de Lily de suspirar. Acto seguido, abrió la puerta.

A la pelirroja casi le da un infarto cuando vio la escena frente a ella: sus padres estaban conversando muy tranquilamente con James Potter, que estaba sentado en una silla frente a ellos. Los tres voltearon al abrirse la puerta.

- Oh, chicas¡pensamos que no llegarían nunca! – dijo la señora Evans a Bastet y Victrix, con una sonrisa. Luego se volteó a Lily con expresión de reproche -. Muy mal hecho, Lily, llegar así de tarde, cuando es _tu_ invitado…

- Mamá… - murmuró Lily, avergonzada.

- Por suerte, James nos estaba contando unas historias divertidísimas de algunas de las cosas que hizo en Hogwarts… - siguió su madre. Lily sonrió, mientras sus amigas saludaban a los señores Evans y a James, luego sentándose.

Lily saludó a su padre y se sentó al lado de su novio. Cuando se formaron conversaciones a su alrededor, James, con una sonrisa, se acercó a su oído y susurró seis palabras que le hicieron olvidar a la chica los cuarenta y cinco minutos de espera:

- Lils, creo que no me odian.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Wow**… **al fin terminé este capítulo. Estuve como tres semanas escribiéndolo – no me tardaba tanto tiempo escribiendo un capítulo desde hacía SIGLOS. Realmente fue horriblemente difícil de escribir, y se nota, el capítulo es muy, muy pesado y los diálogos se sienten forzados. Pero juro que hay motivos: dejé que se atravesaran un par de cosas que me descuadraron por completo… me fui de viaje por un fin de semana largo, y pasé por toda la temporada pre-Oscars (y sí, soy de las que se ven los Oscar, y todas las películas nominadas, y se arrecha sino gana tal o cual) y post-Oscars, si vamos a eso. Aparte, este capítulo no era parte del plan de organización del fic, y fue hecho un poco a lo loco, más que nada porque yo quería presentar a Joshua McGraw a la historia de una vez, porque es un personaje bastante importante. Bah, en todo caso, ya finalmente está escrito.**

**La canción es _Como Es Tan Bella_, de Guaco. Y, por cierto, me di cuenta de que cada vez que se formaba una escena en mi cabeza, pensaba en una canción… así que decidí conformar esta historia por algunas de mis canciones preferidas, convirtiéndola en un… _musical fic_, si es que eso existe. La mayoría de los próximos capítulos van a ser basados en canciones, pero hay uno que otro que no. Sólo espero que no sean tan putamente difíciles de escribir como este, qué pesadilla…**

**Bueno, muchísimas gracias a Lorena, Saria Black y K-myla por sus reviews, espero que este capítulo también les guste.**

**Y, para terminar… a todos los que acaban de leer este capítulo. Vamos, no es tan difícil dejar un review. El último capítulo tuvo 92 _hits_ (o sea, que 92 personas abrieron la página, aunque no necesariamente lo hayan leído) por lo que asumo que una que otra se habrá calado el capítulo completo. Si pasa lo mismo con este… vamos, vamos, acepto críticas constructivas. De hecho, me divierten muchísimo, porque me gusta discutir de las cosas que escribo (a decir verdad, me gusta discutir, punto)**

**Bueno, gracias por leerme, y prometo que el siguiente capítulo va a ser mejor que este (¿mencioné que detesto como me quedó? Es que coño… hasta el titulito es una mierda). Ahora, dale al botoncito que dice SUBMIT REVIEW… sabes que quieres hacerlo :)**

**Saludos,**

**Victoria**


	3. Carlotta y Mentes Suspicaces

Capítulo tres, _Carlotta y Mentes Suspicaces_.

Como solía hacer los fines de semana, Victrix se estaba quedando a dormir en la casa de Sirius, al menos de viernes a sábado.

Ella se había levantado a media mañana… y, extrañamente, Sirius, que generalmente no veía la luz del sol hasta la una o dos de la tarde, se había despertado a las siete.

Bueno, quizá no era tan extraño. Después de todo, era su cumpleaños.

Llevaba alrededor de tres horas picando a Victrix para que lo felicitara. Pero ella simplemente parecía haber olvidado su cumpleaños por completo.

Finalmente, se había rendido.

En ese momento, ambos estaban sentados en el sofá: Victrix leyendo _El Profeta_, con las piernas extendidas en el regazo de su novio; Sirius viendo una postal de felicitación que le acababa de llegar.

- ¿Abriste un club de fans o algo así? – preguntó Victrix, alzando la vista -. Ésta es qué, ¿la novena postal que te llega hoy?

- Décima segunda – corrigió Sirius con una media sonrisa.

- ¿De dónde viene toda la atención? ¿Es que…? – frunció el ceño y pasó las páginas del periódico, de manera frenética. Paró en una página, después de leer por un momento, soltó un suspiro -. Uf… pensé que habías puesto un anuncio clasificado del estilo de "moreno casanova de ojos azules, busca sexo apasionado sin compromisos"…

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

- No, no lo hice. Aunque, ahora que lo mencionas…

- Ay, cállate – dijo Victrix, dándole un golpecito en un hombro -. Pero, en serio, ¿por qué estás tan popular de repente?

Sirius le dirigió una mirada impotente.

- ¿De verdad no lo sabes?

- ¿Debería saberlo?

- Sabes que estamos a mitad de junio, ¿no? – intentó.

- Ajá…

- Dieciséis de junio, para ser más específicos… - siguió Sirius, casi al borde de la desesperación.

Hubo un indicio de sonrisa triunfal en el rostro de Victrix, pero desapareció al segundo. Sirius frunció el ceño con suspicacia… ¿realmente la chica había estado a punto de sonreír o se lo había imaginado?

_Probablemente fueron ideas mías… ¿por qué habría de sonreír?_, pensó después de un momento.

- ¿Y qué tiene el dieciséis de ju…? ¡OH! – empezó Victrix, pero la cara se le iluminó de repente. Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja: ¡había caído! -. ¡Hoy son dos años desde que huiste de tu casa!

- ¡Sí, Vixie, finalmente…! – hizo una pausa, en la que se le borró la sonrisa de la cara -. Ya va, ¿qué dijiste?

- ¡Hoy son dos años desde que huiste de la boda de Narcissa! – exclamó Victrix, y se le fue encima para abrazarlo.

- Ah… _sí_… eso era – dijo Sirius en un tono decepcionado que Victrix parecía haber notado.

Ya aquello era el colmo. Sí, de acuerdo, había dejado la boda de su prima un dieciséis de junio de hace dos años, pero por Merlín que aquello no era lo más importante del día.

¿Qué pasaba? Esa era la primera vez en la vida que a Victrix se le olvidaba su cumpleaños. Y, bueno, no es que fuera una ofensa mayor no darle regalo pero como mínimo pudo haberse _acordado_.

- Bah… sabes, voy un rato a _Las Tres Escobas_ – dijo de repente. Se había empezado a molestar por aquello y no le gustaba estar de mal humor en su cumpleaños… prefería entretenerse haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

- OK. ¿Me puedes traer una cerveza de mantequilla? – preguntó ella, poniendo su mejor cara de corderito degollado. Sirius sonrió.

- Sí, claro – dijo, y se volteó para salir.

Al abrir la puerta de la casa, vio algo a distancia que le llamó la atención. Era bastante grande y de brillante, pero no podía diferenciar qué era. Giró hacia donde estaba, como llevado por un hechizo, y caminó hacia allá.

No la pudo ver bien hasta el instante en el que la tuvo a menos de un metro. Estaba justo en el último centímetro de lo que era su jardín.

Sirius sintió cómo se le desprendía la quijada del resto de la cara, y cómo se le abrían los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Victrix.

Sirius volteó a mirar a la chica: tenía la espalda apoyada en una pared externa de la casa, con los brazos cruzados. Y estaba sonriendo.

- ¿Es una…? – preguntó él apenas recuperó el habla.

- _Harley Davidson_ clásica del año cincuenta y ocho, modelo Pan Head, de color azul eléctrico. Con un par de modificaciones… puede volar, hacerse invisible, perder todo sonido… – dijo Victrix.

Se acercó lentamente a Sirius, que había vuelto la cabeza de nuevo para admirar la motocicleta como si fuera un primate descubriendo una nave espacial. Ella rió suavemente.

- ¿Te gusta? – repitió.

- ¿Estás bromeando? Es la cosa más sexy que he visto en mi vida – dijo Sirius, impresionado -. ¿De quién es?

- Bueno… - Victrix señaló justo encima de la placa, donde aparecían las letras "S.B." grabadas -. Verás… la única persona que conozco con las iniciales S.B., es, sorpresa, Sirius Black – hizo una pausa, en la que se amplió su sonrisa. Sirius se había volteado a mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos -. Feliz cumpleaños, Snuffles.

A Sirius le tomó un momento entenderlo. No solamente Vixie _sí_ se había acordado, sino que le había regalado… una… _moto_.

De un movimiento agarró a Victrix por la cintura y la alzó hasta que estuvo cara a cara con él. Ella empezó a reír.

- Realmente me hiciste creer que se te había olvidado, ¿sabes? – dijo Sirius en tono de reproche, aunque sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Victrix puso su frente contra la de él, riendo.

- ¿Quién diría? Engañé a Sirius Black, el mismísimo _maestro_ del engaño.

- ¡Te burlas de mi vulnerabilidad! – dijo él, aparentando estar dolido. Ella alzó las cejas.

- _C'est la vie, mon amour_.

- La moto es realmente genial…

- Me alegro que te guste – dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo. Sirius la sostuvo incluso con más fuerza y la besó.

- Aparte de preciosa, brillante, encantadora y divertida, tienes el mejor gusto en el universo para escoger regalos. Ah, y eres excelente actriz – Sirius estaba realmente fascinado.

- Creo que te voy a regalar motocicletas más a menudo, la sarta de cumplidos de después es realmente fantástica…

Sirius rió de nuevo.

- ¿Sabes que te adoro, verdad? – le preguntó.

- Pues más te vale que lo hagas, porque yo te idolatro – dijo Victrix, alzando las cejas, seria.

Sirius la volvió a besar y, finalmente, la dejó. Victrix pasó la mirada de Sirius a la moto, aún con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿Y? ¿No piensas… _usarla_?

- No… aún no. Primero debo bautizarla – dijo Sirius en tono solemne. Victrix rió.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo ha de llamarse, mi caballero? ¿El elegante y noble corcel de sir Black?

- No… _Carlotta_.

- ¿Carlotta? – repitió Victrix después de una pausa. Sirius asintió.

- Sí… Carlotta.

- No que no me guste pero… ¿hay una… _razón…_ para que se llame Carlotta?

- Tiene cara de Carlotta – dijo él, simplemente. Victrix no pudo evitar soltar un bufido:

- ¿Las motos tienen caras?

- Ella sí la tiene – dijo Sirius, acariciando a Carlotta y mirándola con orgullo.

- Sabía que te iba a gustar… - dijo ella, sonriendo.

- Por supuesto que lo sabías, me conoces mejor que nadie – Sirius hizo una pausa -. Bueno, con la posible excepción de James. En todo caso… - le dirigió su mejor sonrisa _Colgate_, patentada en el instituto de casanovas mundiales como "la sonrisa Sirius Black" -. ¿Qué tal te suena un paseo en una moto voladora, Pixie Vixie?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eran casi las diez de la noche. La mitad de los integrantes del mundo mágico estaban en el apartamento de Hogsmeade de Sirius Black (la mitad menor de veinte años, eso era). Por algún motivo, aún cuando Sirius sólo le había dicho a sus mejores amigos, se había enterado media Inglaterra.

Tenía la impresión de que a Peter se le había ido la lengua, pero éste lo negaba… bueno, qué más daba. Realmente no le molestaba de todos modos. Después de todo, funcionaba mejor en audiencias grandes, y en caso de que se fastidiara, se limitaría a hablar con sus amigos y punto.

Por otro lado, Victrix aún no había llegado. Había salido a media tarde diciéndole que regresaría a golpe de seis y media o siete… casi eran las diez y ni señal de ella, lo cual lo tenía bastante preocupado.

Por ahora, miraba la puerta a momentos mientras hablaba con Remus y Bastet.

- Realmente perturba la cantidad de gente desconocida que hay aquí… - dijo Remus, frunciendo el ceño y mirando alrededor. Sirius suspiró.

- A mí también. Peter debería aprender a cerrar el pico.

- Sí, debería… aunque, en su defensa, sabe guardar los secretos importantes.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que sí.

- Vamos, vamos, Peter dice que él no fue quien le dijo a todo el mundo que había fiesta en tu casa, Sirius… - intervino Bastet.

- Eres una dulzura por creerle, Bassy – dijo Remus, sonriéndole -. Pero… Peter tiene tendencia al chisme. Pero, de nuevo, sabe cerrar el pico cuando es importante.

- Sino la mitad de nuestra clase hubiera sabido que le _aúllas_ a la luna… - comentó Sirius, ya bastante habituado a defender a Peter.

- Y que tú le _ladras_ – dijo Remus, alzando las cejas. Bastet soltó un bufido y, cuando Sirius estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Remus volteó a Bastet y volvió a hablar -. Voy a la cocina, ¿quieres algo?

- Eh… ¿una cerveza de mantequilla? – dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Remus asintió y se alejó.

- Yo, personalmente, no le confiaría a Peter ni mi día de cumpleaños… pero esa soy yo – dijo una voz detrás de Sirius, y un segundo después Victrix se adelantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bastet, y luego otro a Sirius -. Perdón por tardarme… - hizo una pausa en la que miró al animago, reprimiendo una sonrisa -. Sirius, es de mala educación quedarse mirando a la gente.

En realidad, se veía bastante cómico. Miraba a su novia, subiendo y bajando la vista, la boca ligeramente abierta.

- Hola, Vic, ¿cuándo llegaste? – dijo Lily, adelantándose hacia ellos y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Hace un momento – dijo Victrix, encogiéndose de hombros. A su lado, y sin mucho disimulo, James arrastró a Sirius lejos de donde estaban los demás.

- Cierra la boca y deja de salivar, ¿quieres? – le dijo James, alzando las cejas. Finalmente, Sirius apartó la vista de Victrix y miró a su mejor amigo con las cejas alzadas.

- _Wow_.

- ¿Podrías ser un poco más obvio?

- ¿Por qué habría de disimular?

- ¿Porque se supone que es tu _amiga_?

- Ah… _claro_ – gruñó Sirius.

- Me encanta el vestido – le estaba diciendo Bastet a Victrix.

- El punto era hacer una especie de Marilyn Monroe en el cumpleaños de John Fitzgerald, pero… – Victrix reprimió una sonrisa, mirando a Sirius (que hablaba con James a un par de metros de distancia) de reojo -… el Presidente Kennedy pareciera estar enfrentando una crisis de misiles.

La pelirroja rió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- ¿No se te ha ocurrido decirle a Sirius que llevas unos cuatro años enamorada de él? – preguntó Lily, en tono cansado. Victrix miró a Bastet, que se limitó a alzar las cejas y caminar hacia donde estaba Remus. Suspiró.

- Lil, hace un par de años yo…

- ¿Besaste a Sirius en el expreso de Hogwarts? Ya lo sé – dijo Lily, haciendo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia.

Victrix miró a su amiga con los ojos desorbitados, olvidando lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- ¿Cómo… cómo sabes eso? – sintió cómo se le subían los colores a la cara -. ¿Nos… _viste_?

- Sí… no es que lo haya intentado, simplemente… - Lily se veía algo incómoda -. Bueno, ¿recuerdas que ese día tuve una reunión en el tren?

- Sí… en el compartimiento de prefectos. Duró todo el viaje a Londres…

- Bueno, no, en realidad terminó un poco antes de llegar – Lily frunció el ceño -. Cuando regresaba al compartimiento, vi que estabas peleando con Sirius… cuando estaba por entrar, te besó… me volteé y fui donde estaba Bassy.

- Oh… - dijo Victrix, sorprendidísima -. ¿Por qué no… por qué no me habías dicho?

- Porque, bueno… asumí que, si hubiera sido algo importante, me lo hubieras dicho, ¿no? – Lily se encogió de hombros, mientras Victrix se sentía tan culpable como si acabara de secuestrar a todos los elfos de Hogwarts -. Y, bueno, pasé un buen tiempo creyendo que _sí_ había algo importante… no sé, que quizá hubiesen empezado a salir, pero… eso fue hace más de un año. Me hubiera enterado a estas alturas. Así que en algún momento simplemente asumí que no había pasado nada después… y no pasó, ¿verdad?

Y de manera casi automática, Victrix sacudió la cabeza.

James llamó a Lily y ella fue donde estaba él, dejando a Victrix ahí parada, en medio de la multitud que había ido a la casa de Sirius. Aburrida, la chica se sirvió una copa de vino y salió de la casa, sentándose en un banco en la entrada, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

- ¿Me crees si te digo que no conozco al noventa por ciento de la gente que está ahí adentro? – le preguntó Sirius, sentándose detrás de ella y agarrándola por la cintura. Ella sonrió.

- Pues me ganaste. Porque yo solamente te conozco a ti y a los chicos – dijo Victrix sin voltearse, mirando al cielo. Sonrió -. ¿Son ideas mías o Sirio está brillando más esta noche?

- Pues debería, es mi cumpleaños – dijo él, alzando las cejas -. Te ves preciosa.

- ¿Qué tanto? – preguntó ella, volteándose a mirarlo.

- Lo suficiente como para querer quitarte ese vestido de diosa griega que tienes puesto y…

- Ya, ya, entendí – cortó Victrix, riendo -. Era una pregunta retórica, cariño.

Sirius sonrió.

- ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? Me tenías preocupado.

Victrix sacudió la cabeza, con expresión de fastidio.

- Tuve que hacer un informe. Joshua y yo pasamos toda la tarde… - suspiró -. Snuffles, no pongas esa cara…

- ¿Qué cara? – gruñó él.

- La cara de "me parece absolutamente _maravilloso_ que hayas pasado la tarde con McGraw", _esa_ cara.

Sirius soltó otro gruñido.

- Y, bueno, se me hizo tarde. Claro, después tuve que cambiarme de ropa, porque obviamente sólo tenía puesto un _negligé_ rojo en la reunión… - dijo Victrix, como si estuviera comentando el clima.

- Ja, ja, JA – dijo Sirius, serio -. Me parece _divertidísimo_.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, se encogió de hombros y volvió la vista al cielo de nuevo.

Se quedaron callados por un buen rato. Ninguno de los dos estaba realmente molesto (ligeramente fastidiados, más bien) pero tampoco tenían demasiadas ganas de hablar.

Desde dentro de la casa les llegó el sonido del tocadiscos de Sirius tocando. Sirius sonrió y le dio un beso en el cuello.

- Esa canción me recuerda a ti.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó ella, sorprendida -. ¿Cuál es?

- _I Walk the Line_, Johnny Cash.

_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine_

_I keep my eyes wide opened all the time_

_I keep the ends out for the tie that binds_

_Because you're mine_

_I walk the line_

Tengo la vista fija en mi corazón

Mantengo los ojos bien abiertos todo el tiempo

Estoy listo para el compromiso

Porque eres mía

Sigo el camino

- Me encanta esa canción – dijo Sirius distraídamente, mientras Victrix se recostaba en su hombro.

- Bueno, a mi me encantaba pero la arruinaste… ahora voy a pensar en ti cada vez que la oiga – bromeó ella, negando con la cabeza.

- Rompéis mi corazón, bella dama – dijo él en tono melodramático. Ella rió -. Te digo algo, Vixie. El día que te pida que te cases conmigo y me digas que sí, esa es la canción que va a estar sonando.

- ¿El día que yo _acepte_ casarme contigo? Ah, pero Snuffles, yo no voy a casarme nunca – dijo Victrix, alzando las cejas. Él sonrió y la besó.

- Claro, claro.

_As sure as night is dark and day is light_

_I keep you on my mind both day and night_

_And happiness I've known proves that it's right_

_Because you're mine_

_I walk the line_

Tan seguro como que la noche es oscura y el día claro

Te tengo en mi mente tanto día como noche

Y la felicidad que he conocido prueba que es cierto

Porque eres mía

Sigo el camino

- Ahora que lo pienso… ¿el cumpleañero no debería estar _en_ su fiesta? – preguntó Victrix. Sirius alzó las cejas.

- Sí… eso tendría sentido. ¿Vamos?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde el dieciséis de julio. Ahora era el turno del otro cumpleañero de verano… once de agosto, cumpleaños de James Potter.

Por primera vez en los últimos tres o cuatro años, no había planeado (ni le había planeado Sirius) ninguna fiesta de cinco días de duración. No solo eso, sino que la cosa se limitaría a una simple cena en su casa…

- Es casi _apocalíptico_ – dijo James, divertido. Sirius volteó la mirada, aunque sonriendo, y fue al baño.

Estaban los dos en la casa de Sirius, donde solían pasar el rato la mayoría de los días… aunque ahora sólo estaban de pasada, antes de ir a casa de James para la cena.

James estaba sentado en el sofá del cuarto de Sirius, con las piernas extendidas y mirando el aparato extraño _muggle_ que estaba frente a la cama.

- Padfoot, ¿qué demonios es esto y por qué no puedo _dejar_ de verlo? – preguntó James de repente, hacia el baño, desde donde salió la risa de Sirius.

- Se llama televisión. Y… parece ejercer algún tipo de poder hipnótico sobre la gente, ¿no te parece?

- ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

- Es una historia larga y aburrida… que se puede resumir diciendo que conozco a alguien que me está llenando la casa de artefactos _muggles_.

James frunció el ceño, mirando la puerta cerrada del baño. Eventualmente se encogió de hombros: que se quedara Sirius con sus misterios. Siguió viendo la _tevesilión_.

- ¿Nos podemos ir de una vez o todavía te tienes que poner el rímel? – preguntó James después de un rato, impacientándose.

- No, ya me lo puse – le llegó la voz de Sirius -. Me falta el lápiz labial.

- Graciosísimo, Padfoot, _graciosísimo_ – dijo James, ya decididamente molesto… miró alrededor de la habitación y algo llamó su atención.

Encima de la cama de Sirius había un peluche… de un perro negro exactamente igual a su forma animal. James se acercó y lo miró, con el cejo fruncido…

- Hey, ¿qué es esto? ¿Tu compañía femenina? – preguntó a Sirius, que finalmente había salido de la ducha. Éste lo miró sin entender por un momento, luego siguió su mirada y sonrió.

- Eso no es mío – dijo, alzando las cejas.

- ¿Y de quién es?

- Del Fantasma de la Ópera.

- ¿Fantasmas? ¿Ahora le metes a la necrofilia?

Sirius soltó una carcajada muy sonora, y después intentó darle a James un golpe, que éste esquivó… no por nada había sido el mejor buscador Gryffindor de los últimos veinticinco años.

- No seas imbécil – dijo.

- ¿Tiene nombre el peluche o es simplemente conocido como "léase de posesión de lady misterio"?

- ¿Acaso importa? – preguntó Sirius, extrañado, alzando una ceja. James se encogió de hombros y empezó a bajar las escaleras -. Bah. Si tanto te interesa, es Snuffles – dijo Sirius, bajando tras él. James asintió y de un _plop_ desapareció… el animago lo siguió casi al instante, y reaparecieron en la sala de estar de los Potter, donde ya estaban los chicos.

- Te prometo no molestarte hoy, en calidad de cumpleañero… - le dijo Lily a James después de darle un beso y su regalo. Él sonrió -. ¿Qué te parece, cuatro ojos?

- Muy graciosa – dijo James, alzando las cejas, aunque aún sonriendo.

Estuvieron toda la noche hablando de cualquier cosa, aparte de tomando cantidades obscenas de alcohol. Bueno, no realmente todos estaban en ese estado – sólo James y Sirius.

Ya era bastante que hubieran cedido a la fiesta cataclísmica.

A media noche – a la mayor sorpresa de Lily y Bastet – Sirius había hecho una repentina invitación para una cena en su casa.

- Ya va… ¿tú cocinas? – preguntó Lily, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No es que sea un gourmet, pero no me quedan mal los sándwiches – respondió él en tono casual.

- Dice eso para que salgamos a su defensa – dijo Remus, alzando las cejas.

- ¡Claro que no! – dijo Sirius. Hubo un silencio de unos veinte segundos -. ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde están mis defensores?

- En realidad tus sándwiches no son tan buenos… - bromeó Peter. Victrix le dirigió una mirada de desprecio intenso antes de poner los ojos en blanco.

- Hablando en serio – intervino James –, Padfoot cocina muy bien – se volteó a Sirius -. Pero no creo que deberías pavonearte de ello (acéptalo, no es el hobby más masculino del universo)

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- Pues a las chicas les parece sexy.

Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, Bastet, Lily y Victrix asintieron. Se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

- Bueno… sí es, lo admito – dijo Lily. Se volteó hacia James -. Podrías tomar un consejo o dos de Sirius, ¿sabes?

- ¿Cómo qué, cuál es el mejor condimento para antipasto? Vamos, Lily – dijo James a la defensiva, ligeramente picado. Los demás rieron, mientras Sirius le daba palmadas en la espalda.

- O naces con el don, o no naces con el don, hermano. Los buenos cocineros no se hacen.

- Cierra el pico.

- Bueno, algunos hombres cocinan, por fortuna – dijo Lily, asintiendo -. Vic, ¿Joshua no solía prepararte cenas románticas?

- Ajá – dijo ella en tono cortante, agarrada por sorpresa. Casi le picaba el cuello de la mirada penetrante que le estaba dirigiendo Sirius. ¿Por qué Lily siempre tenía que salir con los comentarios menos adecuados posibles?

- ¿Todavía te cocina? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- Sí Lily… la semana pasada se comió mi hígado con frijoles y un buen _Chianti_ – dijo Victrix, evasiva, alzando las cejas. Excepto Sirius, todos lanzaron una carcajada -. ¿Cómo que "me cocina"?

- Ay, no te pongas a corregirme la gramática – dijo Lily -. ¿Cocina _para_ ti?

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

- ¿Quizá porque volviste con él?

- ¿Y de dónde sacaste eso? – preguntó Victrix, frunciendo el ceño. ¿De dónde salían esas loqueras y por qué _demonios_ tenían que tener ese tipo de conversaciones al lado de Sirius? Sin mencionar Sirius pasado de tragos, la cereza encima de la torta.

Sin demasiado éxito, James intentaba sacarle conversación a Sirius, que ni siquiera pretendía hacerle caso, mirando fijamente y con el oído absolutamente atento a la conversación entre las dos chicas. Por otro lado, Bastet miraba a Lily con expresión de "cierra el pico, por misericordia"

- La semana pasada fui a tu casa… tus padres me dijeron que estabas pasándote unos días a que tu novio… ahora, considerando lo cansada que sueles estar del trabajo, lo suficiente para no querer salir nunca, asumo que más o menos lo único que haces es ir al trabajo. Por lo tanto… más o menos el único contacto masculino que tienes es con Joshua… que, precisamente, es tu ex – dijo Lily, alzando las cejas, con su mejor mirada de sabelotodo -. ¿Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan?

- Pues asumiste mal, _Shirley_ Holmes – dijo Victrix, alzando las cejas.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Con quién pasaste la semana pasada?

- Con mi novio.

- Informativa. ¿Y tiene nombre?

- Rhett Butler – dijo Victrix, sonriendo.

- Sí, Scarlett O'Hara, estoy segura – Lily volteó la mirada, luego encogiéndose de hombros -. Me voy a enterar eventualmente, Vic.

- Si sigues asumiendo atrocidades, lo dudo.

- ¿El señor Darcy, quizá? – preguntó. Victrix rió: ya había pasado el momento de tensión. Aunque por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Sirius cargaba una expresión extraña…

El chico estuvo bastante retraído el resto de la noche. Cuando las chicas se fueron, unas dos horas después, se llevó a Victrix aparte, en un rincón del jardín:

- ¡Suficiente! .¡Me sabe a mierda que le de una apoplejía a cada uno, acompañada de un ataque al miocardio y quemaduras de dragón! – explotó. Victrix alzó las cejas -. Maldita sea, Victrix… _ya_. Es el momento. ¡Es el momento desde hace más de un año! Estoy _harto_ de tener que esconderme, o de que tú nombres personajes literarios en vez de decir que estás conmigo. O de que yo tenga que aguantarme cómo Lily asume que el imbécil de McGraw…

- Sí, Sirius… ya tu punto está claro – dijo Victrix, calmada, al contrario de él. Sirius, notándolo, se calmó un poco.

- ¿Y? ¿Entonces? ¿Me tengo que buscar yo también un personaje literario al cual hacer referencia…? ¿Quizá alguna chica Bond…?

Victrix sonrió ante lo absurdo que era que hubiese llegado a nombrar personajes ficticios para tapar su relación. Aquello era simplemente estúpido e innecesario: si Sirius lo hubiese hecho ella también habría explotado, igual que lo estaba haciendo él. Suspiró, asintió y le dio un beso.

- Tienes razón, Snuffles, completamente. Mañana, en la cena en tu casa, les diremos. De una vez por todas.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**¡Aleluya! ¡Terminé el capítulo! Llevaba como un mes sin pararle mucho al fic. No es que no tenía ideas (_au_ _contraire!_) pero, bueno… me daba ladilla, qué puedo decir. Errar es humano (herrar es equino… ja ja)**

**Bueno, apiádense de mis chistes malos… son las once y media de la noche y no suelo estar despierta a esta hora los miércoles (soy una niña buena, coño)**

**Bien… el momento que todos esperaban se acerca. Ya sé que están hartas de que los demás no sepan (… Sirius también está harto… y yo también, llevo como cuatro meses escribiéndolos en la clandestinidad, de pana que es un fastidio) y, bueno… todo eso y más, prronto, prrronto.**

**En una nota completa y absolutamente aparte, mañana voy a hacer la prueba vocacional (léase de la prueba que hacen en todos los colegios venezolanos cuando uno está en cuarto año… es una mierda, no sirve para nada, simplemente para quitarte tiempo… por el lado amable, tiempo de horas de clase) y yo debería estar durmiendo para no quedarme dormida mirando todos los circulitos que voy a tener que rellenar. Eso para que se sientan culpables por explotarme (estoy jodiendo, estoy jodiendo… bueno, más o menos)**

**De vuelta al tema… muchísimas gracias a Airam Lilian Lupin (que me dejó un review de esos que suben el ego… me caes bien, me caes bien), MaryGin (que me probó que Kay y yo no somos las únicas venezolanas en este site), KmZilita-H, Vivi-G Weasley, Kailey Hamilton (antes que preguntes… no, loca… no puedo evitar hacer referencias a _Lo Que El Viento Se Llevó_, en serio, no puedo), Rosa-Evans (que me dejó otro de esos reviews que inflan el ego, y después un mensaje privado que hizo que se me explotara la cabeza, muchísimas gracias, ¿cobras por la subida de ego? Ahh, bromeo, bromeo no… en serio) y Myriam (¡review número diez! ¡Hurra!)**

**La canción, como ya dije, es _I Walk the Line_, de Johnny Cash (aunque yo prefiero la versión de la película, por Joaquín Phoenix) y es obviamente de donde viene el título del fic. Y, bueno, al carajo… si en mis películas preferidas los personajes principales tienen canciones, ¿por qué los míos no? Supongo que de _Come What May _a _I Walk the Line_ hay solo un paso… ok, no realmente, pero de todos modos.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas, y espero que este capítulo les guste…**

**Saludos**

**Victoria**


	4. En el callejón Diagon

**_Disclaimer: todos los personajes, por supuesto, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, diosa absoluta – excepto David, Martha, Deletrix y Victrix Sekhmet, Bastet Custos, Joshua McGraw, y uno que otro más que se me va de la cabeza. La canción, "El Beso del Final", le pertenece a quien sea que le escribe la música a Christina Aguilera. De resto, ni la computadora en la que estoy escribiendo es mía, porque estoy usando la laptop de mi madre._**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Capítulo cuatro, _En el callejón Diagon_.

- Bassy… ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó Remus de repente. Su novia (y, desde hacía menos de doce horas, su prometida) alzó la vista desde su plato.

- No me pasa nada¿por qué la pregunta?

Remus frunció el ceño casi imperceptiblemente.

Técnicamente, Bastet estaba igual: en ese momento lo miraba fijamente, dudosa – antes, simplemente había estado comiéndose una tostada, con aire pensativo.

De igual manera había estado normal la noche anterior cuando, en medio del cumpleaños de James, él la había llevado aparte y, sacando el anillo que veinte años antes su padre le había dado a su madre, le pidió que se casara con él.

Bueno… _casi_ normal.

Hubo un momento, medio segundo, en que Remus vio la mirada de Bastet nublarse. El cerebro de la chica, por un momento, se había alejado por completo del momento. Antes que Remus pudiera reaccionar, ella había vuelto en sí, asentido y se había tirado en sus brazos para besarlo.

Y aún ahí… hubo algo raro en ese beso.

_Anoche yo sentí_

_Que me besaste diferente y me quedé_

_Sin saber qué hacer_

_Yo te conozco y sé_

_Que algo no anda bien, ven dime la verdad_

_No quiero imaginar…_

_Que fue el beso del final_

- Yo que sé… has estado… _rara_ últimamente – dijo él, midiendo mucho sus palabras.

Bastet abrió la boca, y estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y sacudió la cabeza.

- Son ideas tuyas – dijo con una sonrisa -. En serio. Lo que pasa es que he estado ocupada con el periódico.

Remus asintió ligeramente, y se levantó a lavar su plato con un _scourgify_.

Sí, Bastet había estado definitivamente muy ocupada últimamente. Aunque pareciera exagerado, estaba casi seguro de poder contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que la había visto la semana pasada.

Había sido contratada como columnista en la sección de sucesos políticos de _El Profeta_, posición bastante ocupada en los últimos tiempos debido a la guerra a la que se afrontaba el mundo mágico: Lord Voldemort contra cualquiera que se negara a considerar sus leyes como las oficiales.

Remus, orgulloso e impresionado ante la rapidez con la que había conseguido un puesto tan importante (y quizá ligeramente celoso, considerando las desventajas sociales en las que lo ponía su enfermedad) la había ido a visitar a las oficinas del periódico una de las veces en las que había tenido que quedarse tiempo extra.

Y se llevó una sorpresa bastante desagradable al descubrir que Bastet no estaba en ningún lugar cercano. Descubrió por un comentario hecho en el pasillo que no se la esperaba trabajando hasta la tarde del día siguiente.

Remus no tenía la más mínima idea de qué significaba aquello. Siendo completamente honesto, tampoco tenía demasiadas ganas de averiguarlo – pero la duda lo seguía persiguiendo.

¿Qué se suponía que significaba que su novia le mintiera, diciéndole que estaba en el trabajo cuando en realidad la dejaban salir más temprano?

No se atrevía a hacerle una pregunta directa, temiendo una respuesta igualmente directa.

_Hay en mi corazón una inquietud_

_Hoy te veo tan distante_

_Hay algo que me aleja de tu amor_

_De repente tú cambiaste_

Bastet miró su reloj y dejó su tostada a medio comer, mientras se levantaba de un salto. Remus la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, como preguntándole a qué venía el apuro.

- Tengo que hablar con mi editor – explicó ella, acto seguido apurando un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

- ¿Un sábado?

- Las noticias no toman vacaciones – dijo ella, haciéndole un guiño -. En la tarde voy a salir con Vic¿quieres venir?

- Nah, creo que voy a ir un rato al valle de Godric – dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros. Bastet asintió.

- OK… ¿nos vemos en la cena en casa de Sirius, entonces? – hizo una pausa en la que miró el brillante en su mano y sonrió -. ¿Y ahí les decimos a los chicos la buena noticia?

- Perfecto.

- Muy bien, nos vemos en la noche – Bastet lo besó y, después de un momento, desapareció.

Remus se quedó mirando el sitio donde su prometida había estado hacía un segundo. _¿Qué pasa?_, se preguntó. _¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que de aquí en adelante va a cambiar todo?_

No sabía hasta qué grado estaba en lo cierto. No lo supo hasta esa tarde. Y no entendió el por qué hasta meses después… ya demasiado tarde.

Si lo hubiera sabido entonces, no hubiera dejado desaparecer a Bastet Custos de la cocina esa mañana.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pasado el mediodía, Victrix se apareció en medio de la sala de la casa de Sirius. Él, que leía en un sofá, subió la vista.

- ¿Ninguna duda, entonces¿Estás segura de que quieres decirles?

Ella asintió.

- Ninguna en lo absoluto – dijo, sentándose en el sofá en el que estaba acostado Sirius -. Suficiente es suficiente. Llegar a dos años incógnito sería el colmo.

- Ésa es mi chica – dijo él, sonriendo. Bajó la vista a su libro de nuevo -. ¿Comiste?

- Ajá… - dijo Victrix después de una pausa. Sirius suspiró, dejó el libro sobre una mesita y le dio un beso a Victrix.

- ¿Qué quieres de almuerzo, pequeña?

Alrededor de veinte minutos más tarde, después que la chica había terminado de desayunar, los dos estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer de cena? – preguntó ella, dirigiéndole una mirada inocente. Sirius rió.

- Floja explotadora. Y, en realidad, no lo sé. En todo caso, tengo que ir a Londres, así que ahí veré…

- ¿Puedo ir conti…? – abrió mucho los ojos de repente -. ¡Ah, no, no puedo! Voy a salir con Bassy…

- ¿Me dejas solo y abandonado?

- Melodramático. Puedes venir con nosotras si quieres…

- ¿Enfrentarme a dos mujeres, yo solo? – preguntó, alzando las cejas -. No, gracias. Le tengo aprecio a mi vida.

- ¿Y qué se supone que te van a hacer dos chicas, una que mide un metro cincuenta y otra que mide metro sesenta? – hizo una pausa -. ¿De qué te ríes?

- ¿De verdad mides un metro cincuenta? – Victrix se lo quedó mirando con cara de pocos amigos, y Sirius intentó ocultar la risa -. Qué pequeñita eres…

- Oh, cállate. Sólo porque tú eres anormalmente alto… - dijo con un deje de resentimiento en la voz -. Debes tener un problema hormonal o algo así…

- Demasiada testosterona, probablemente. Qué puedo decir, no puedo evitarlo.

- Engreído.

- Siempre.

- ¡Necio!

- Enana.

Victrix gruñó y se levantó de la mesa.

- Si vas a seguir comportándote como un imbécil, me voy y…

Igual que solía hacer cuando peleaban en el colegio, Sirius la interrumpió besándola.

- No lo decía en serio, preciosa. Y, en todo caso¿por qué querría salir con alguien más alto que yo?

- _Yo_ suelo salir con chicos más altos que yo…

- Por suerte para mí – dijo Sirius, guiñándole un ojo -. ¿A qué hora vas al callejón Diagon?

- Le dije a Bassy que como a las tres y media… - miró su reloj -. Lo cual significa que debería aparecerme allá de una vez.

- O podrías hacer una entrada con estilo, y yo te llevo en Carlotta.

Victrix se encogió de hombros, asintiendo, y diez minutos después ambos aterrizaban frente al Caldero Chorreante.

La chica estaba bajándose de la moto, pero Sirius la detuvo.

- Snuffles…

- Yo no veo a Bassy por ninguna parte – dijo él, alzando las cejas. Victrix miró alrededor.

- Debe estar por aquí cerca…

- O quizá no piensa venir.

- Lo más probable es que lleve veinte minutos acá.

- Ah, déjala plantada entonces y vienes conmigo a casa de Andromeda…

- Ah¿allá es donde vas? – preguntó ella, alzando las cejas -. No puedo, Snuffles, ya le dije a Bass…

Sirius la agarró por la cintura, impidiéndole bajar, y la besó. Victrix sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas acá y haces _shopping_ con nosotras?

- Andromeda me dijo que o iba hoy o no volvía a hablar conmigo en tres meses… dice que la tengo olvidada – dijo Sirius, en tono fastidiado. Victrix rió y lo besó.

- Ah, vamos, por una plantadita…

- No conoces a mi prima, Vixie. Tiene un humor explosivo… más explosivo que el mío y el tuyo combinados. Y supongo que ahora será peor por lo de las hormonas.

- ¿Hormonas? – preguntó Victrix, frunciendo el ceño -. Si vas a salir con otro chistecito estúpido, me avisas y…

- ¿Ah? No, no para nada. ¿No te dije? Meda está embarazada.

- ¿En serio? No, no me habías dicho¡es genial!

- ¿Ves? Ahora tienes que ir a su casa… - la besó en el cuello -… a felicitarla… - en la mejilla -… por estar embarazada – en la boca.

- Estás violando mis derechos humanos… me estás coaccionando para cambiar de opinión… - dijo Victrix, aunque sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por alejarlo -. Esto es técnicamente lo mismo que la tortura.

- Supongo que se cazan más moscas con miel que con vinagre – la besó de nuevo -. ¿Y qué dices¿A casa de mi prima?

- Snuffles, no puedo… Snuffles… mi vida, ya… debería… bah, al demonio – lo besó.

Un sonido los interrumpió. Lentamente, ambos se separaron y vieron a Bastet frente a ellos, alzando las cejas, después de haberse aclarado la garganta.

- Tengo un estómago débil.

- Bah, mojigata – dijo Victrix, finalmente levantándose de la moto.

- Hola Bas – dijo Sirius, sonriendo -. De verdad que tienes muy mala coordinación con nosotros.

- Me di cuenta de eso hace dos años, Sirius, muchas gracias. ¿Te quedas?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

- No, no puedo.

- Mejor, así podemos visitar a Lils un rato – le dijo Bastet a Victrix -. Claro que si le _dijeras_ que llevas eternidad y media saliendo con Sirius no habría problema…

- Bueno, les pensamos decir hoy – dijo Victrix, alzando la barbilla en un gesto desafiante. Bastet miró a Sirius como esperando que dijera que era en broma.

- ¿Sería hora, no? – dijo Sirius. Bastet asintió, sonriendo.

- Definitivamente. ¿Cuándo, esta noche en tu casa?

- Ajá – dijo Sirius. Miró su reloj e hizo una mueca -. Ya debería irme. ¿Nos vemos frente a _Florean & Fortescue_ a las…?

- Seis y media¿te parece? – sugirió Victrix. Sirius asintió, le dio un beso, uno en la mejilla a Bastet y arrancó en Carlotta.

- ¿Verdad que se parece a James Dean en esa moto? – preguntó Victrix, siguiendo el trayecto, estupidizada. Bastet puso los ojos en blanco y la arrastró hasta el Caldero Chorreante, para luego entrar al callejón Diagon.

Las chicas fueron a visitar a Lily en su nuevo trabajo. Hacía dos semanas que la habían contratado en Gringotts como pasante… lo que significaba que tenía que pasar buena parte de su tiempo haciendo rondas como seguridad en el banco, que era la manera de los gnomos de hacer entrenamiento.

Así que las tres fueron al Caldero Chorreante a hablar y tomar algo.

- Es estúpido que estés aquí todo el día dando vueltas… - estaba diciendo Victrix a Lily, pasado un buen rato. La pelirroja no tenía ronda hasta dentro de dos horas.

- Realmente si lo _piensas_… - empezó Lily, pero Bastet la cortó:

- Si realmente lo piensas _sigue_ siendo estúpido, Vic tiene razón. ¿Qué ganan ellos con tener un mago encargado de seguridad que lo único que haga sea es dar vueltas?

- Ellos _no_ _quieren_ tener magos en seguridad – recalcó Lily -. Es un nuevo reglamento del Ministerio, todas las criaturas mágicas deben tener apoyo de un mago en cualquiera de sus negocios. Es una regla honestamente estúpida… ¡Merlín, si los gnomos incluso se cuidan mejor que nosotros!

- Con esa ley más o menos se asume que todas las criaturas mágicas son incapaces de hacer algo por sí mismas… - la rubia frunció el ceño -, no digo que sea innecesario para ciertas criaturas, pero…

- Claro, como si a un _troll_ se le ocurre montar una venta de dulces… - intervino Victrix, sonriendo y recostándose más en su silla.

- Exacto, pero los gnomos tienen sistemas de seguridad mágica que ningún mago podría _soñar_ – dijo Lily -. Bueno, nada más mira las cámaras individuales en Gringotts. Si te metes a robar en una de ellas no puedes tener absolutamente _nada_ que perder, porque hay un noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento de posibilidad de que no vivas para contarlo.

- Sí, realmente es bastante inútil. Pero no te quejes, a final de cuentas sino fuera por eso no te habrían dado trabajo – dijo Bastet, alzando las cejas. Lily soltó una media sonrisa.

- Por ahora, en todo caso.

- Por ahora y hasta que a ti te de la gana, Lil, no digas estupideces. Aparte de que tienes todas las materias en Sobresaliente, (y eso es decir mucho, porque tomaste casi todas las materias) eras la mejor de la clase en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, lo cual te da puntos extra para un trabajo como éste que requiere a una bruja experta en seguridad.

- Yo no era la mejor en Defensa – dijo Lily, mirando a Victrix con una combinación entre celos y admiración -. Vic y Sirius eran los mejores.

- _Sirius_ era el mejor – corrigió Victrix, encogiéndose de hombros. Bastet negó con la cabeza.

- Lily tiene razón, los dos eran… _son_… igualmente buenos – dijo.

- Lo que pasa es que son dos estilos distintos. Él es más acerca de táctica, tú eres más ágil y de ataque más directo – aclaró Lily -. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que Branagh nos puso a hacer duelos? Dijo que Sirius y tú serían un buen equipo en duelos.

- ¿En la escuela de aurores no se trabaja en parejas? – preguntó Bastet, a lo que Victrix respondió con un asentimiento, mientras tomaba un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla -. Asumo que Sirius y tú serán equipo…

- Lo dudo – dijo Victrix -, conociendo a Sirius, y estando ahí James, probablemente terminen ellos dos de pareja de duelos. Ya saben que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.

- Bueno, si la semana que viene me dicen que quedo en Gringotts permanentemente, me enviarían a la escuela de aurores para terminar el entrenamiento – dijo Lily como si comentara el clima.

- ¡No habías dicho eso! – exclamó Victrix, sonriendo -. ¿Sabes si estarías en nuestras mismas clases o sería otro curso?

- Las mismas, ya averigüé – dijo la pelirroja, devolviendo la sonrisa -. Y me temo que en caso de quedar insistiría en ser yo la pareja de duelos de J, lo cual te dejaría a ti con Sirius Vic.

- Uf, qué peligro – dijo Bastet, poniendo los ojos en blanco y tomando un sorbo.

Algo brilló en la mano de Bastet, y Victrix se fijó en el dedo con el anillo por primera vez. Abrió mucho los ojos, mirando a su amiga.

Lily, que miraba su reloj, no se dio cuenta de nada, pero se levantó para salir.

- Mi ronda empieza en cinco minutos, así que voy moviéndome hacia Gringotts – dijo. Sus dos amigas asintieron.

- ¿James y tú van a casa de Sirius en la noche? – preguntó Victrix, abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Claro… tú misma lo acabas de decir, James y Sirius no pueden vivir uno sin el otro – Lily se encogió de hombros -. ¿Por qué el interés?

- Sólo para saber – respondió la morena en tono casual. La pelirroja la miró un momento, dudosa, hasta que finalmente se volteó y salió del _Caldero Chorreante_.

- ¡No puedo creer que de verdad les vayan a decir! – dijo Bastet, sonriendo -. ¡Después de año y me…!

- No, lo siento, no me vas a cambiar el tema de conversación – la paró Victrix, alzando las cejas y mirando la mano de la rubia.

Instintivamente, ella la escondió bajo la mesa.

- No seas idiota, ya vi el anillo. ¿Eso significa que…?

- Significa que tú y Sirius no son los únicos que van a hacer un anuncio esta noche – dijo Bastet, lentamente, acto seguido levantándose y saliendo.

Victrix siguió con los ojos la ruta que llevaba Bastet y rió. Pagó la cuenta, salió al patio que llevaba al callejón Diagon y volvió a entrar en él.

Se tardó unos buenos veinte minutos buscando a Bastet y, cuando empezaba a anochecer (al ver su reloj vio que ya eran las seis) la encontró en una pequeña librería cercana a Gringotts.

- Llevo siglos buscándote¿estuviste aquí todo el tiempo?

- Tenía que buscar un par de libros para un… - frunció el ceño, mirándola y agarrando con fuerza el material que tenía entre los brazos, en un gesto instintivo -… para un artículo.

- ¿Por qué esa cara?

- Nada, nada, cosas mías – dijo Bastet. Victrix iba a seguir insistiendo cuando oyeron un grito afuera.

Ambas se asomaron por la vitrina y, al ver lo que sucedía afuera, ambas corrieron hacia allá (Bastet dejando los libros que tenía en las manos a medio camino), sacando sus varitas.

Tres figuras enmascaradas estaban en un círculo: uno mirando a los lados, uno apuntándole a la mujer que las había atendido hacía minutos en el _Caldero Chorreante_ y otro soltaba maldiciones a Tom.

- ¿Dónde está? – le preguntaba el encapuchado encargado de manejar a Tom, en una voz femenina ligeramente familiar: imposible definir sonidos con las máscaras de por medio.

- ¡_Expelliarmus_! – exclamó Victrix, apuntándole al mortífago más cercano a ella, que, sin habérselo visto venir, le dio de lleno y voló hasta aterrizar en una pared, pero recuperándose muy rápido, siguió el duelo con Victrix.

Bastet lanzó un encantamiento petrificador al mortífago apuntando a la mesera, parándolo en seco. La mesera corrió fuera del área.

- Vic¡sal de aquí en este momento! – exclamó Bastet, mirándola por un segundo antes de esquivar un hechizo.

- ¡Claro que no, puedo perfectamente…¡MIERDA! – un hechizo le había rozado el brazo izquierdo, que ahora sangraba.

- ¡VICTRIX SAL¡NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON QUE PUEDAS O NO¡HUYE ESTE MOMENTO Y BUSCA A LILY! – bramó Bastet. Victrix no le hizo caso y contra-atacó el hechizo que le acababan de enviar.

Bastet maldijo y desvió la mano del duelo para conjurar un ligero temblor en el edificio de Gringotts: sólo el suficiente para que lo notaran y enviasen su equipo de seguridad. Bastet regresó al duelo: en un momento llegaría Lily.

La mortífaga que había estado encargada de Tom se volvió hacia Victrix y empezó a pelear con ella: el mortífago con el que la morena había estado peleando antes estaba ahora en pleno duelo con Bastet.

- ¿No tienes a tu caballero andante para que te cuide ahora? – preguntaba la mortífaga. Parecía divertida. Victrix, en un arrebato de furia, falló el tiro, dándole ventaja a la otra -. ¡_CRUCIO_!

Victrix cayó de rodillas, retorciéndose de dolor.

- El traidor de sangre de tu novio no te puede salvar ahora. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora… _Vixie_? – preguntó la mortífaga, en tono de burla -. ¡_CRUCIO_! – repitió.

La chica volvió a sentir la oleada de dolor intenso y quiso que acabara… anhelaba el rayo de luz verde que terminaría su agonía. Temblaba de dolor, mirando hacia arriba y preguntándose, débil, cómo demonios sabía aquélla mortífaga el apodo que le tenía Snuffles.

- ¿De… Deletrix? – preguntó en un suspiro. La mortífaga soltó una risa fría.

- _Bingo_ – dijo en voz baja.

En medio de su furia, Deletrix Sekhmet no notó a Bastet acercándose a ella. Así, mientras del edificio de Gringotts salía la guarnición de seguridad, y aunque la mortífaga apuntaba a su hermana, fue una cabellera rubia la que se interceptó el grito de Deletrix:

- ¡_AVADA KEDAVRA_!

Los mortífagos (menos el que había sido petrificado) desaparecieron al llegar a ellos la guardia de Gringotts…

Y el cuerpo inerte de Bastet Custos cayó en el cemento.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**OK… empiezo aclarando que nunca dije que _I Walk the Line_ sería estrictamente una comedia. En todo caso, disculpen por tardarme tanto con el cap, pero aquí está. Muchísimas gracias a KmZilita-H, Kailey Hamilton y a Carolyne Diggory por sus reviews, espero que este también les guste ;).**

**Saludos,  
Victoria**


	5. Incomunicado

Capítulo cinco, _Incomunicado_.

Sin darse cuenta, a Sirius se le habían pasado más de dos horas en casa de Andrómeda – aunque también es que llevaban casi un año sin verse. Claro que esa había sido la razón principal de la visita, y lo que le costó a Sirius un buen rato de oírle gritos a su prima, e incluso un par de hechizos, que él evitó con facilidad y dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora.

Después de que Andrómeda hubo descargado su furia sobre él, se sentaron a hablar. La chica se disculpó y alegó mal humor debido al embarazo ("No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado a mujeres gritándome y lanzándome maldiciones" dijo él guiñándole un ojo), pero lo volvió a acusar de negligencia familiar y estaba sacando la varita cuando Sirius la invitó a la cena de esa noche.

- Aww primito, eres adorable por invitarme – dijo ella, dejando la varita en la mesita, a lo que él suspiró de alivio -. Pero no puedo, Ted y yo vamos a cenar en casa de sus padres… - hizo una mueca y Sirius rió.

- ¿Realmente son tan malos?

- Peores – dijo ella, molesta -. Me tratan como si fuera un bicho raro. Son _muggles_, y nunca estuvieron demasiado de acuerdo con Ted yendo a Hogwarts. Y… de alguna manera se enteraron de quién es mi familia y eso no ayuda en lo absoluto.

- Auch – dijo él, frunciendo el ceño. Ella asintió.

- Exacto. Y, en todo caso¿hay algún motivo para la cena de hoy?

- Pues, en realidad, sí lo hay. Vixie y yo le vamos a decir a los chicos que estamos saliendo.

- ¿A estas alturas todavía no les han dicho!

Sirius alzó una ceja y se la quedó mirando. Andrómeda ocultó una sonrisa.

- No puedes culparla por tenerle miedo al compromiso¿o sí?

- En realidad, por supuesto que puedo. Pero ya al menos accedió a decirles.

Se quedó callado, mirando al vacío mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo de calabaza. Andrómeda frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No sé… - dijo, todavía medio ido -. Hay algo que no está bien – sacudió la cabeza y miró su reloj -. Ya son cinco para las siete. Se suponía que iba a encontrarme con Vixie a las seis y media – se levantó de un salto, seguido de Andrómeda, y ambos salieron hacia donde estaba Carlotta.

- ¿Prometes que no te vas a volver a dar una perdida de esas? – preguntó Andrómeda con una mirada asesina. Sirius sonrió, mientras se sentaba en la moto y la encendía.

- Prometido. En estos días convenzo a Victrix y venimos los dos¿te parece?

Andrómeda se quedó callada. Se había puesto pálida de repente, mirando hacia arriba.

- Sirius…

Él siguió su mirada, extrañado, y el corazón le dio un vuelco: en el cielo se había formado la Marca Tenebrosa, justo encima del callejón Diagon.

- Maldita sea – murmuró, arrancando la moto a toda potencia y dejando atrás a su prima, que lo seguía con la mirada.

_Debe ser una falsa alarma…_ pensó ella, sin estar muy convencida.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Un poco más de cinco minutos antes…

Lo primero que vio Lily fue a Victrix sentada en el suelo, con los ojos vidriosos. La miró asombrada: en casi ocho años conociendo a su amiga, nunca le había visto una expresión parecida.

- Snuffles… - murmuró la morena. Lily frunció el ceño.

- Vic… Vic… ¡Victrix! – llamó. Su amiga no se movió un centímetro. Lily miró alrededor.

Al lado de Victrix estaba el cuerpo de Bastet. Por alguna razón, a primera vista Lily no lo había notado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, conteniéndose a echarse a llorar. Se volteó hacia el auror que había salido junto a ella, un recién graduado llamado Kingsley Shacklebolt:

- Una fue asesinada, la otra parece estar en _shock_ – dijo, con voz muy ronca -. Deberíamos… deberíamos llevarla a San Mungo.

- Lily… ¿tú no estabas con ellas antes de que empezáramos la guardia?

La pelirroja asintió lentamente, fijando la vista en el cuerpo de Bastet, sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Estás bien? – volvió a preguntar Kingsley. Lily suspiró.

- Creo que sí. Pero hay que llevar a Victrix, realmente se ve mal.

- OK… voy a convocar el traslador de emergencia.

- Espera un momento – dijo Lily. Tragó saliva -. Déjame… déjame enviar una lechuza.

Kingsley hizo un gesto de aprobación y la chica corrió a la lechucería, alquiló la primera lechuza que vio y escribió una nota rápida para James: "_Bassy fue asesinada, y Victrix está herida. Las voy a llevar a San Mungo… por favor, ven tú también, te necesito conmigo. Lily."_

Se devolvió a donde estaban los aurores, que habían puesto a Victrix en una camilla flotante. Kingsley Shacklebolt la vio regresar, asintió y, apuntando la varita al edificio de Gringotts, exclamó:

- ¡_Accio_ traslador!

Lily y Kingsley lo tocaron (Lily sujetando la camilla de su amiga). Antes de desaparecer, la pelirroja lanzó una última mirada al cuerpo de Bastet y, sin pensar, lo tomó con su mano libre.

Segundos después, Kingsley, Lily, Victrix y el cadáver de Bastet se encontraban en el Hospital San Mungo.

Mientras se llevaban la camilla a una habitación, Lily apretó con fuerza la mano fría de Bastet.

Y, finalmente, sin poder evitarlo, cayó al suelo y rompió a llorar, aún sin soltar la mano de la que había sido su amiga por ocho años.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- ¿Dónde demonios está Padfoot? – preguntó James a Remus.

- Sino lo sabes tú… – respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros. James gruñó -. Pero me imagino que estará preparando el menú para la noche.

James bufó.

- ¿No se da cuenta de lo muy poco masculino que es eso?

- No te oí quejarte hace dos semanas cuando a Padfoot le dio por hacer de chef francés – comentó Peter. Remus sonrió de medio lado, y respondió antes que James:

- Por supuesto que no se quejó, sino abrió la boca más que para comer como si acabara de escaparse de Azkaban.

James pasó un buen rato haciendo explicaciones ridículas, mientras Peter y Remus reían.

Como casi todos los sábados, los merodeadores habían dado a parar en la casa de James por buena parte del día. El motivo, el mismo de siempre: en una semana sería luna llena, y sería la última luna llena antes de que, por un lado, James y Sirius empezaran en la escuela de aurores. Y la antepenúltima antes de que Peter fuera a estudiar en el exterior por seis meses.

Por lo general, las salidas a luna llena eran planeadas principalmente por James y Sirius, que hacían estrategias de posibles bromas – pero, ya que Sirius no estaba alrededor, a James (para su absoluto fastidio) le tocaba planear solo.

- Prongs¿no estamos un poco viejos para esto? – preguntó Remus de repente. James alzó las cejas.

- Quizá tú, que naciste teniendo cuarenta años.

- ¿Estás diciendo que tengo crisis de mediana edad?

- Estoy diciendo que tienes alma de viejo – dijo James, ignorando el comentario, ante lo cual Remus sonrió.

- Quizá, quizá. Pero, en todo caso… ¿es necesario andar merodeando por…?

Lo interrumpió el sonido de una lechuza gris clara dándole con el pico a la ventana, que Peter abrió. El ave dejó una carta en las manos y salió volando.

- ¿De quién es esa lechuza? – preguntó Peter. James se encogió de hombros, mientras abría la carta.

- Parece ser la letra de Lily – comentó, y la leyó.

En un gesto casi instintivo, James subió la vista y miró a Remus, sólo un momento, antes de mirar el pergamino de nuevo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó éste. James frunció el ceño y, mirando al suelo, se pasó una mano por el pelo.

- Remus…

- ¿Remus? – repitió éste. James no le llamaba por su nombre a menos que fuera muy, muy serio -. James¿qué demonios…?

James se quedó callado. Peter miraba de uno al otro, como si fuera un partido de tenis.

- Vamos, Prongs, no puede ser tan malo – dijo Peter. James lo ignoró, manteniendo la vista fija en Remus.

El rubio se le acercó de golpe, le arrebató el pergamino y lo leyó en un momento.

James lo miró en silencio por largo rato, hasta que finalmente habló:

- Moony, lo siento muchí…

- Lily te escribió para que fueras a San Mungo. Ve – hizo una pausa -. _Vamos_. Los tres – suspiró -. Los veo allá – y desapareció con un _plop_.

James sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Qué dice el maldito pergamino? – preguntó Peter, que había estado toda la conversación sin entender ni pío.

- Bastet fue asesinada. Lily está en San Mungo con Victrix, que está herida.

La quijada de Peter pareció caerse. James suspiró.

- Vamos a San Mungo. Aquí no servimos para nada.

Segundos después, estaban en la entrada del hospital San Mungo de heridas mágicas.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alrededor de quince minutos después de que Lily hubiera tomado el traslador a San Mungo, la moto de Sirius Black rugió al aterrizar frente al Calderón Chorreante, que parecía incluso más lleno de gente que de costumbre.

Mientras se bajaba de la moto, controlando los nervios que le habían nublado la vista desde que vio la Marca en el cielo, oía el zumbido creciente de gente hablando dentro del local. Suspiró, intentando calmarse… pero, mientras dejaba el casco encima de la moto, oyó un comentario aislado que le hizo temblar por un momento:

- Pero, Tom¿dices que la chica que asesinaron había estado aquí antes?

- Sí, sí… ella y dos amigas.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, Sirius había corrido hasta la barra del Caldero Chorreante, donde el dueño, Tom, hablaba con una bruja curiosa que a Sirius le parecía conocida, pero no le preocupaba averiguar quién era.

- Permiso, pero… ¿dijo que una chica fue asesinada? – preguntó.

- ¿Entonces, Tom¿Quién era la chica¿Viste cómo murió? Inglaterra quiere saber todos los detalles – dijo la mujer a Tom, ignorando la pregunta olímpicamente. Sirius frunció el ceño.

_¿"Inglaterra quiere saber todos los detalles"¿Quién demonios es esta estúpida?_, pensó. Miró hacia abajo, vio la pluma Vuelapluma escribiendo en un pergamino y soltó un gruñido: era la periodista de _El Profeta_ que se la pasaba inventando historias de todo el mundo (habiendo escrito hace dos años un artículo titulado "La oveja negra de una tradicional familia: Sirius Black"), como sea que se llamase.

El propio Tom no parecía demasiado cómodo. Desde que Sirius lo conocía (y Sirius llevaba más o menos sus dieciocho años de vida yendo al callejón Diagon regularmente) era un tipo más bien reservado, que simplemente se limitaba a intercambiar un par de palabras con sus clientes y no molestarlos. Y ahí estaba aquella lacra preguntándole acerca de un asesinato.

Por la molestia de la periodista, a Sirius se le había olvidado por un momento la Marca Tenebrosa que estaba en el cielo. Reprimió un escalofrío.

- Realmente no sé cuál fue, Rita, sólo sé que fue una de las que estaba aquí. No vi lo último, después que me bajaron salí de ahí corriendo - dijo Tom. La mujer dio un suspiro de impaciencia, mientras la pluma se deslizaba en el pergamino, como si no le importara nada.

- Disculpe, Tom – intervino Sirius, y éste lo miró. Rita Skeeter también volteó a verlo por primera vez. Sirius evitó su mirada y siguió hablando -. ¿Al menos recuerda quiénes eran las chicas?

- No recuerdo sus nombres – dijo éste después de pensarlo un momento. La vuela pluma rodaba en el pergamino -. Pero sé quienes son. Son… - reconoció a Sirius y alzó las cejas -. Son sus amigas, señor Black. La morena, la pelirroja y la rubia.

Sirius cerró los ojos con fuerza, asintió y salió del local, entrando al callejón Diagon.

A sus talones, después de haberlo reconocido, estaba Rita Skeeter, que había recogido su vuela pluma y corría tras él.

Los pasos de la periodista en sus talones no mejoraban el humor de Sirius en lo absoluto.

Vio un grupo grande de gente reunidos justo afuera de Gringotts, y se dirigió allá. Había varias personas que parecían estar testificando a magos del ministerio. Sirius se acercó un poco, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Notó con disgusto cómo Skeeter hacía aparecer una butaca y ponía encima el pergamino y la pluma.

- Aparecieron tres mortífagos de repente y uno estaba atacando a Tom… - estaba diciendo una bruja a un mago del ministerio. La Vuela Pluma rodaba, con la cara de Rita Skeeter brillando detrás. Sirius seguía atento a las palabras de la bruja -. Estaban cuestionándolo… parecían buscar a alguien. Ahí fue cuando aparecieron las dos chicas a combatir contra ellos…

- ¿Conoce a esas chicas? – preguntó su interlocutor, anotando en el informe mientras hablaba.

- Una no sé quién es, pero la otra… una chica morena de ojos oscuros, la he visto en algún artículo en _El Profeta_. Es la hija de David y Martha Sekhmet… ¿es cierto que los atacaron en su casa?

El mago del ministerio asintió, y Sirius alzó las cejas. ¡Fue un complot!

La bruja hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando, lo que puso a Sirius incluso más tenso

- En fin, su hija creo que se llama… ¿Virginia, Victoria?

- Victrix – murmuró Sirius.

- ¡Sí, sí, gracias! – dijo la bruja, sonriéndole. Volvió a voltear al mago del ministerio -. Bueno, ella y su amiga pelearon con los mortífagos… la mortífaga que hacía levitar a Tom empezó a pelear con Victrix… - la voz de la bruja se apagó un poco -. La mortífaga le lanzó un Avada Kedavra…

- ¿QUÉ! – explotó Sirius. La bruja y el mago del ministerio se lo quedaron mirando, casi asustados, mientras Rita Skeeter murmuraba algo a la Vuela Pluma -. ¿Le dio? La maldición¿le dio?

- En realidad no sabría decir si… - dijo la bruja.

- ¡RESPÓNDAME¿La logró esquivar o…?

El mago del ministerio había sacado su varita y apuntaba a Sirius, que estaba a punto de zarandear a la bruja, que se veía honestamente asustada.

- Cálmese – dijo el mago, sin dejarle de apuntar. Sirius suspiró -. ¿Quién es usted?

- Sirius Black. Conozco a la chica de quien habla… a las dos chicas, de hecho.

El mago lo examinó por un momento, asintió casi imperceptiblemente y guardó su varita en un bolsillo. Volvió a voltear a la bruja.

- ¿La maldición cayó sobre ella?

- Pues no lo sé – dijo la bruja, aún mirando a Sirius con sospecha -. Se veía herida antes… otro hechizo la había rozado y le había enviado un par de _cruciatus_…

- ¿Puede responder la maldi…? – Sirius se refrenó de empezar a maldecir -. ¿Le llegó o no?

- ¡Que no lo sé! – exclamó finalmente la bruja, molesta -. Entró la brigada de seguridad de Gringotts y después no vi más nada. Sé que una murió, porque noté un cuerpo en el suelo, pero no vi bien cuál de las dos era. Imagino que sería la chica Sekhmet…

Sirius, exasperado y nervioso, contuvo el impulso de volverle a gritar a la bruja, y miró al oficial del ministerio.

- ¿Usted sabe cuál de las dos fue la que murió?

- No, lo siento. Sólo me enviaron a recoger evidencias y testimonios – dijo éste, muy diplomático -. Pero oí que una bruja y un mago de la brigada de Gringotts habían llevado a la sobreviviente y al cuerpo de la otra a San Mungo…

- Muchas gracias – dijo Sirius, asintiendo. Devolvió el camino, dirigiéndose a donde había dejado estacionada a Carlotta… intentando reprimir la nube negra que tenía en la cabeza.

_Vixie no puede haber muerto… ¡Vixie NO PUEDE haber muerto! _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lily estaba sentada en el piso de un pasillo de San Mungo. Parecía estar encogida dentro de sí misma: las piernas recogidas, los brazos rodeándolas, el cabello rojo en una cola. Tenía los ojos irritados por llorar, y miraba al vacío con el ceño fruncido: acababa de hablar con el medimago que estaba atendiendo a su amiga, y la conversación la había dejado preocupada.

Miró alrededor… ¿dónde habían llevado el cuerpo de Bastet? Recordaba a _alguien_ llevándola…

- El _cuerpo_ de Bastet… - murmuró, y sintió ganas de romper a llorar otra vez.

- ¿Lily? – preguntó una voz conocida. Ella subió la vista y vio a James. Se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia él, se le tiró en los brazos y volvió a llorar.

James suspiró y la abrazó con fuerza, dándole un beso en la frente.

- ¿Lil, tú… tú estás bien, verdad? – hizo una pausa -. ¿No te pasó nada?

- No… llegué tarde. Ya Bassy había… - y siguió hablando con murmullos casi ininteligibles, que James respondía asintiendo y hablándole en voz baja.

- No es tu culpa¿estás oyendo? – le decía James. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Si hubiera llegado un minuto antes…

- ¿Cómo ibas a saber lo que estaba pasando? – Lily volvió a abrir la boca para responder, y James le cubrió la boca con un dedo -. No te atormentes. Nadie te culpa. No lo hagas tú.

- ¿_Nadie_? – repitió ella -. James¿quién lo sabe?

James suspiró.

- Cuando me llegó tu carta estaban Peter y Remus en la casa y…

- ¡Merlín¡Remus! – exclamó ella, separándose de James -. ¿Cómo está?

- Está calmado, pero ya lo conoces, él siempre está calmado. A lo que llegamos se dirigió a recepción y preguntó por el… por el cuerpo. Peter fue con él. Y creo que ahora está enviando una lechuza al padre de Bassy, supuso que tú estarías muy preocupada para hacerlo.

- Sí… lo había olvidado.

Ambos quedaron el silencio un rato, con las manos entrelazadas, Lily con la cabeza en el hombro de James.

- Moony, aquí están – dijo Peter apareciendo en una esquina y señalando a James y a Lily. Ella agarró con más fuerza la mano de su novio, mientras Remus cruzaba y se encontraba con ellos. Les dirigió una media sonrisa que duró medio segundo.

- Remus… Remus, lo siento muchísimo – dijo Lily, sin atreverse a acercarse a él. Remus hizo un asentimiento casi imperceptible.

- Yo también lo siento, Lily – murmuró.

- ¿Le escribiste a…? – empezó James.

- Al señor Custos, sí… no me ha llegado respuesta – suspiró. Miró a Lily de nuevo -. ¿Cómo está Victrix?

La chica frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

- No está bien – dijo. Señaló la puerta a su izquierda -. Está ahí… - caminó hacia allá, seguida de James (que seguía agarrándole la mano), con Remus y Peter detrás.

Era una habitación bastante grande para ser de un hospital. Tenía un sofá espacioso y un par de sillones alrededor. En medio de la habitación, sentada en la cama, estaba Victrix, con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a su alrededor, el cuerpo tenso.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Peter, con cierto regocijo. A final de cuentas, Victrix lo había odiado siempre, y realmente lo que le pasara o dejara de pasar a la chica le tenía sin cuidado. Pero el hecho de tener la ventaja de estar perfectamente sano en ese momento, mientras ella pareciera tener la palabra "Trauma" tallada en la frente, era realmente fantástico.

Remus lo miró con el ceño fruncido. James y Lily no parecieron notar el tono de Peter.

- Es una condición extraña – explicó Lily -. Los curadores están impresionados. No solamente está en shock (lo cual es bastante común), sino que parece haber desarrollado una especie de… de campo de fuerza a su alrededor.

- ¿Campo de fuerza? – repitió Remus, volviéndose a mirar a Lily -. ¿Seguro que eso fue lo que quisiste decir? Suena a ciencia ficción.

- Sí, un campo de fuerza. A mi también me parece raro – dijo Lily, asintiendo -. Es imposible estar a menos de cincuenta centímetros de ella… según el curador, cuando lo intentaron Vic accionó una especie de hechizo repeledor. Supuestamente por eso es que no la han curado todavía.

Lily chasqueó la lengua, molesta.

- Si me lo preguntas a mí, es una tontería. ¿Cómo va a emitir un hechizo repeledor, o cualquier hechizo si a eso vamos, en el estado en el que está?

- Sí, realmente suena absurdo – convino Remus -, pero eso no significa que estén equivocados. Dudo que lo digan sino es por algo¿para qué habrían de inventarlo?

- Supongo – dijo Lily, nada convencida.

Miró la mesita al lado de la cama de Victrix, donde había una poción para desaparecer heridas. Agarró la poción y se acercó a Victrix, pero, en efecto, algo se lo impidió. Hizo un movimiento brusco en el aire y se golpeó en la mano. Fastidiada, volvió a dejar la poción en la mesita y se le recostó a James, mirando a su amiga, impotente.

- ¿Eso fue todo lo que te dijeron acerca de Vic? – le preguntó James. Lily negó con la cabeza.

- También me enteré que a los señores Sekhmet los atacaron en su casa, así que parece ser que era un ataque planeado… querían deshacerse de la familia – sintió un escalofrío, y James la abrazó.

- ¿Ellos están bien? – preguntó Remus.

- Me parece que sí. Aparentemente están hablando con Dumbledore, que les debe estar informando del ataque en el callejón Diagon. Supongo que vendrán pronto – dijo Lily. Miró de nuevo a Victrix, quién por un momento parpadeó y volvió a murmurar lo mismo que había dicho en el callejón Diagon:

- Snuffles.

Lily suspiró, mientras Peter, Remus y James miraban sorprendidos a Victrix.

_¿Snuffles¿Dónde he oído eso?_, se preguntó James.

- Ese es el otro detalle… repite "Snuffles" de cada rato - dijo Lily. Los tres se voltearon a ella.

- ¿Qué es un snuffles? – preguntó Remus.

- Me parece que es un _quién_ y no un _qué_ – dijo Lily, negando con la cabeza.

- Bueno¿_quién_ es Snuffles entonces? – rectificó Remus.

- Creo que es su novio. Digo… el mes pasado, el primer día de trabajo de Vic, le llegaron unas flores y un peluche de un perrito firmados por un tal Snuffles.

James alzó las cejas y recordó cómo, el día anterior, antes de que él y Sirius fueran a su casa, había visto aquél peluche que se parecía a Padfoot en su cuarto. Y éste le había dicho que el peluche se llamaba Snuffles.

_Padfoot **es** Snuffles. Lo que significa que la novia misteriosa de Sirius es Victrix_, pensó, sorprendido. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían en eso¿Y cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta antes? Y, ya que estaban¿por qué no les habían dicho?

Se dio cuenta de que Lily se había callado de repente, aunque no la estaba escuchando. Una lechuza tocaba la ventana. Remus se apresuró a abrirle.

- Es del padre de Bassy – explicó, después de leer las primeras líneas -. Aparentemente ya lo sabía, está con Dumbledore, arreglándolo todo para el funeral – hizo una pausa -. Quiere… quiere que yo hable en la ceremonia.

- ¿Vas a hacerlo? – preguntó Lily.

- No lo sé.

- Bueno, decidas lo que decidas se entiende – dijo ella, con una sonrisa triste -. Cualquier cosa se comprendería – hizo una pausa -. Yo… bueno, es duro para mí, porque Bassy es… _era_… una de mis mejores amigas, pero no puedo imaginar cómo debes sentirte tú. De verdad lo siento muchísimo.

- Gracias – dijo Remus con un suspiro, mirándola por encima de la carta.

Se hizo un silencio algo largo e incómodo. Finalmente, después de un par de minutos, fue James el que lo rompió:

- ¿Alguien quiere algo de la cafetería?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El camino a San Mungo parecía extenderse hasta el infinito. Primera vez en su vida que el tiempo pasaba tan lento. Un minuto parecía contener tres días. Y, mientras tanto, completamente angustiado por la duda¿habría muerto Victrix?

Toda la evidencia parecía apuntar a ello. Sus padres también habían sido atacados, así que claramente había sido planeado… y, más importante, la bruja del callejón Diagon había visto al mortífago lanzarle un Avada.

Pero Sirius se negaba a creerlo. Hasta que le demostraran lo contrario, estaba viva. _Viva_. Vixie no podía haber muerto. No sin que él pudiera evitarlo. No sin que nadie supiera que estaban juntos. No antes que él.

No sin despedirse.

Ya había caído la noche por completo, y Sirius había encendido las luces de la moto. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberse aparecido allá simplemente.

_Tuve que perder tiempo con la maldita moto_, pensó, molesto consigo mismo.

_Recuerda quién te dio la moto_, dijo una voz en su cabeza. Reprimió un escalofrío.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio la silueta blanca del edificio de San Mungo debajo de él. Estacionó la moto frente a la puerta, se bajó rápidamente y entró.

Parecía más ajetreado de lo normal. Camillas aparecían y desaparecían. Oyó a un par de niños llorando.

_El ruido no ayuda al nerviosismo_, pensó frunciendo el ceño. Miró alrededor y buscó alguna persona desocupada que pudiera ayudarle. Vio a una bruja que parecía estar encargada de organización de pacientes.

- Buenas noches – dijo ella cuando Sirius se le acercó. Él le dirigió una sonrisa rápida y sin mucho sentimiento.

- Buenas noches. ¿Sabe en qué habitación puedo conseguir a la paciente herida en el ataque al callejón Diagon de esta tarde?

- Me temo que eso es información confidencial – dijo la bruja.

- Usted no entiende, soy amigo de…

- No, señor, quien no entiende es usted. Los pacientes heridos por ataques de mortífagos se tratan con la mayor discreción… nunca se sabe quién puede ser un espía.

_¡Buena hora para empezar a tener en cuenta las normas básicas de discreción!_, pensó Sirius molesto. Pero tenía sentido. Asintió.

- Muy bien, perfecto. ¿Al menos podría decirme el nombre de la paciente sobreviviente?

- Pensé que había dicho que era su amiga – dijo la bruja, con mirada sospechosa. Sirius suspiró.

- Hubo dos chicas atacadas, las dos son mis amigas… pero no se me informó cuál de ellas sobrevivió, sólo me dijeron que una fue asesinada – explicó -. ¿Podría por favor decirme cuál está siendo tratada aquí?

- Lo siento, confidencial.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Sirius empezaba de nuevo a molestarse. La bruja le dirigía una mirada fría -. No sabe lo que…

La recepcionista dejó de prestarle atención y empezó a hablar con una sanadora. Sirius estaba a punto de gritarle cuando, a lo lejos, vio un pelo negro alborotado. Alzó las cejas.

- ¡JAMES! – gritó, pero éste no lo oyó. Estaba saliendo de la cafetería, haciendo flotar un par de vasos frente a él, y caminando muy rápido.

Sirius lo siguió, llamándolo a intervalos, pero nunca le oía. Finalmente, su amigo abrió la puerta de una habitación y entraron los dos vasos flotantes, James detrás. Cerró la puerta tras él.

Sirius se quedó parado en medio del pasillo. Aquélla tenía que ser la habitación donde estaba… donde estaba quien fuera que hubiera sobrevivido. Probablemente Bastet.

Rogó que fuera Victrix.

Y, ahora lentamente, remedó los pasos que había tomado James segundos antes.

De nuevo, con la mano en el picaporte, volvió a detenerse. Suspiró y abrió la puerta.

Los rostros de James, Lily, Remus y Peter aparecieron ante él, pero no le importó. Miró alrededor y, sentada en la cama, con la mirada perdida, estaba ella. Sana y salva.

Soltó algo entre un tosido y una carcajada, aliviado.

- ¡Vixie, estás viva! – exclamó, yendo hacia la cama. Ella pareció despertarse de un ensueño y lo miró.

- Snuffles…

Sirius no pudo evitarlo. Se sentó en una esquina de la cama, (la voz lejana de Lily pareció decir algo acerca de un campo de fuerza) y, poniendo ambas manos alrededor del cuello de su novia, y ante la mirada estupefacta de sus amigos (ligeramente menos estupefacta de James, pero aún así) la besó, primero en la boca y después alrededor de la cara, casi desesperadamente.

- Pensé que te había perdido – murmuraba, besándola y tocándole la cara -. Vixie, te amo¿oíste? No te lo digo lo suficiente… te amo, te amo, te amo…

Victrix empezó a temblar y abrazó a Sirius con fuerza.

- Snuffles… está muerta. Está muerta por mi culpa. Es como si yo hubiera lanzado el hechizo – susurró en su oído, una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla. Sirius la apretó contra sí.

- No es cierto. No mataste a nadie, _no_ mataste a tu mejor amiga – le dijo. La besó de nuevo -. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Victrix se lo contó. Le dijo del ataque, le dijo de la mortífaga, le dijo cómo la maldición asesina iba dirigida a ella. Y de cómo Bastet se había puesto entre la varita y ella, sacrificándose.

Remus, Lily, James y Peter escuchaban, atentos. Ninguno sabía exactamente qué había pasado. ¿Y cómo iban a saberlo, cuando el único testigo había estado en shock la última hora?

- Fue Deletrix, Snuffles. Fue ella quien la asesinó – dijo Victrix. Hablaba en voz baja, pero ante el silencio de la habitación se entendía cada palabra, aunque sollozara a tramos -. Bassy no merecía… ¡Merlín, tenía _todo_ por delante! – hizo una pausa, en la que hipó. Sirius le pasaba una mano por el pelo y la espalda.

- No… no lo merecía – murmuró él. Suspiró -. Nadie merece ser asesinado. Y menos cuando no han hecho nada excepto ser dulce con todo el mundo – besó a Victrix en la mejilla -. Pero no es tu culpa, preciosa…

- Snuffles… - Victrix suspiró -. Bassy… Bassy y Remus se iban a casar. Lo iban a decir hoy en la cena.

De golpe, todos (excepto Victrix que, avergonzada, se había hundido en el pecho de Sirius) voltearon a ver a Remus. Él se sonrojó y miró al suelo, agarrado por sorpresa.

- Moony, lo siento – dijo Sirius, por primera vez hablándole a alguien que no fuera Victrix. Remus asintió pesadamente.

Exceptuando los sollozos bajos de Victrix, la habitación quedó en silencio. De vez en cuando se oía gente caminando de un lado a otro, fuera de la habitación, pero los seis chicos se mantenían callados.

Después de un rato, Sirius vio las heridas en los brazos de Victrix. Frunció el ceño, mirando la puerta.

- ¿Cuál es el punto de una clínica para heridas mágicas cuando _no curan_ las heridas mágicas? – murmuró al aire. Después de un suspiro, fue Lily quién le respondió.

- Lo intentaron – dijo, haciendo una mueca -. Pero Vic opuso resistencia…

- ¿Opuso resistencia? – Sirius miró de Lily a Victrix -. ¿Cómo que opusiste resistencia?

Victrix no supo cómo decirle. Había estado en shock por más de una hora, y no tenía conciencia de qué había pasado a su alrededor. Lily dedicó unos buenos cinco minutos explicándoles a los dos.

- Y, bueno, dejaron la poción curadora ahí – terminó Lily, señalando la mesita al lado de la cama. Sirius asintió y se la pasó a Victrix.

- ¿Será que me contrates como médico de cabecera? – le preguntó alzando las cejas, aunque en tono dulce -. Pareciera que cada vez que te pasa cualquier cosa siempre termino siendo el que te cura.

Victrix sonrió por una milésima de segundo, y se tomó la poción haciendo una mueca. Las heridas desaparecieron casi al instante.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Lily.

- Me duele la cabeza, mucho – dijo Victrix. Hizo una pausa -. ¿No te dijeron nada más acerca de lo del campo de fuerza?

Lily sacudió la cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo se oyó una voz desde la puerta:

- Viene de familia – dijo David Sekhmet, entrando, con Martha detrás, que prácticamente corrió a la cama de Victrix -. Es un mecanismo de defensa que formamos los Sekhmet estando en shock. La última vez que te pasó tenías un año y te acababas de dar un golpe en la cabeza.

- Vic… ¿estás bien? – preguntó Martha, preocupada, tocando la frente de su hija, que asintió.

- Estoy bien… solamente me duele la cabeza.

- ¿Ustedes están bien? – preguntó Sirius a David y a Martha -. En el callejón Diagon oí que también había habido un ataque contra ustedes…

Victrix abrió mucho los ojos y miró a sus padres.

- ¡QUÉ¿Cuándo fue eso¿Qué paso¿Están bien¿Dónde fue el…?

- Si me dejas hablar… - intervino David en voz pausada. Victrix suspiró y, agarrando la mano de Sirius, fijó la mirada en su padre -. Muy bien… cuatro mortífagos se aparecieron en la casa a las seis y media de la tarde.

- ¿_En_ la casa? – preguntó James, hablando por primera vez desde que Sirius entrara -. ¿Quiere decir que fue adentro?

David asintió.

- _Dentro_ de la casa, sí. Dumbledore llevaba años diciéndonos que necesitamos un mejor sistema de seguridad…

- Pero… ¿y el dispositivo en la entrada? – preguntó Lily -. ¿En el que tiene que darse nombre y poner la varita? Pensé que eso sólo permitía a determinadas personas entrar…

- Parece que de alguna manera lograron violar el dispositivo – intervino Martha con un tono extraño, casi maquinal. David la miró y suspiró:

- Según los aurores no hubo ningún forcejeo al identificador. Parece que había alguien que conocía el mecanismo y que incluso estaba en la lista de varitas identificadas como permitidas…

- Un espía… - murmuró Sirius. David asintió.

- Eh, creo que tienes un insecto en la cabeza – dijo. Sirius se levantó un momento, abrió la ventana, se sacudió la cabeza y un escarabajo cayó fuera de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo se deshicieron de los mortífagos? – preguntó Victrix, mientras Sirius cerraba la ventana y se volvía a sentar junto a ella.

- Nos agarraron por sorpresa. Ni siquiera teníamos las varitas en la mano… por suerte la Orden… - Martha se detuvo a media frase y rectificó -… _Dumbledore_ nos había dado un traslador que llevaba a un lugar seguro y lo usamos. De casualidad, Dumbledore estaba ahí. Tu padre y yo imaginamos que era un golpe contra la familia, y tratamos de ubicarte a ti y a Deletrix…

Victrix pareció entrar en tensión a la mención de su hermana. Sirius volvió a entrelazar su mano con la de ella, aún mirando a su suegra.

- Después de un rato – seguía Martha – nos enteramos de que también te habían atacado a ti, pero que estabas bien en San Mungo… vinimos tan pronto como pudimos. Pero todavía no sabemos nada de Del…

- Deletrix está fuera de peligro – dijo, para sorpresa de todos, Remus, en tono tranquilo, aunque con mirada dura. Martha se veía confundida.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Lo que Remus quiere decir, ma – aclaró Victrix, en una voz muy ronca que no parecía la suya -, es que Deletrix, como mortífago jefe del ataque de esta tarde en el callejón Diagon… no está en peligro de ser atacada.

- Victrix, no digas eso de tu hermana o…

- ¡Ella asesinó a Bassy! – exclamó Victrix.

- Estoy segura de que no quiso… - refutó su madre.

- Bueno, eso es cierto… me estaba apuntando a mí, no a Bastet – dijo Victrix con amargura -. Ojalá no tuviera tan poca capacidad mágica y hubiera apuntado bien su objetivo…

- No te _atrevas_ a decir eso – le dijo Sirius de golpe, exaltado.

- Sirius tiene razón – dijo David, mirando fijamente a Victrix -. Conocer la verdad de Deletrix ya es lo suficientemente horrible… si de paso te hubiera pasado algo a ti…

Victrix se apoyó en Sirius y lloró de nuevo. Parada a su lado, Martha suspiró y David le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

James agarró la mano de Lily y ambos salieron en silencio, seguidos por Remus y Peter.

- Vic… - fue David quien habló después de unos cinco minutos -. Estuvimos hablando con Dumbledore y… bueno, decidimos que la casa en Londres ya no es segura – suspiró.

- ¿No se pueden cambiar las medidas de seguridad? – preguntó Sirius. Martha negó con la cabeza.

- Encantamientos permanentes. Así le pongamos contrahechizos a la casa, en el fondo con simplemente hacer uso del mismo sistema se podría entrar…

- Y no podemos tomar ese riesgo – agregó David, y Sirius asintió.

- ¿Dónde sugirió Dumbledore que nos mudáramos? – preguntó Victrix.

- Ese es el problema. Quiere que salgamos del país por un par de meses… trabajando a distancia – dijo David -. El Ministerio podría estar de acuerdo…

- ¿Irnos¿Ahora? – preguntó Victrix, incrédula -. ¡Es ridículo!

- Tiene más sentido de lo que crees – explicó su padre, suspirando -. Esperaríamos un par de meses hasta que Dumbledore encontrara un lugar lo suficientemente seguro para nosotros y…

- ¿Y la escuela de aurores? – interrumpió Victrix -. ¿Qué con la escuela de aurores? He esperado toda mi vida para llegar ahí… ¿y ahora me dicen que no voy a ir?

- Vixie… es para tu protección – dijo Sirius, alzando las cejas. Victrix sacudió la cabeza.

- No. Simplemente no. Especialmente no ahora… se necesita el doble de aurores para vencer a los mortífagos. No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados y esperar a que vengan por mí, sin hacer nada por detenerlos…

- Pensamos que dirías eso – dijo Martha, suspirando -. Dumbledore cree que, bajo ciertas medidas de seguridad, tú podrías quedarte en Inglaterra… pero nosotros sí debemos irnos. Esta noche, de ser posible.

Victrix miró a su madre con expresión vacía.

- ¿Dónde se quedaría Vixie? – intervino Sirius, diciendo lo que su novia se estaba preguntando en ese momento.

- Tenemos un apartamento en las afueras de Liverpool…

- ¿Ese viejo basurero que está lleno de pixies desde hace veinte años? – preguntó Victrix, haciendo una mueca -. ¿Voy a vivir ahí… _sola_?

- Bueno… también podrías mudarte conmigo – dijo Sirius en voz baja. Victrix se lo quedó mirando -. Claro, si… si a ti no te molesta – subió la vista y vio que David y Martha se veían tan sorprendidos como su hija -… o a ustedes.

- Ehh… yo… supongo que no me molesta – dijo Martha. David asintió y se encogió de hombros en un gesto torpe.

Sirius volvió a voltearse hacia Victrix. Ella parecía estudiar su rostro.

- No quiero presionarte, tómate todo el tiempo que quieras para…

- Sirius… ¿estás hablando en serio?

- Completamente en serio – Sirius sonrió ligeramente -. Pero preciosa, no debería ni sorprenderte. Debe ser la cuarta vez que te pido que te mudes conmigo.

- Quinta – corrigió ella, alzando las cejas -, pero antes lo habías dicho en broma…

Él sacudió la cabeza.

- Siempre lo dije en serio. Y lo sigo haciendo.

Victrix lo miró momento en silencio, y, finalmente, soltó una sonrisa triste.

- Qué pregunta tan tonta, Snuffles. Claro que quiero mudarme contigo.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… **

**Disculpen por la tardanza del capítulo, pero pasé un mes bastante molesto (léase: a estas alturas de mi vida me dio lechina – que en venezolano significa varicela – y sí, en plenas vacaciones¿qué tal?) y de verdad que me daba tremendo fastidio ponerme a escribir con esa porquería encima. Pero las últimas dos semanas ya no lo he tenido, y trabajé en lo que faltaba de capítulo (que eran algo así como siete páginas). Pensé, o termino el putocap esta semana o no lo hago nunca… la semana que viene me voy de viaje y pueden estar seguras de que no voy a estarme preocupando por el fanfic en pleno viaje. **

**En todo caso, muchísimas gracias a consublack182, KmZilita-H, AiramLilian Lupin y Kailey Hamilton, espero que este capítulo también les guste y, de nuevo, disculpen la tardanza! (por no mencionar lo increíblemente sosas que quedaron las últimas dos páginas, uff, casi dan pena – la graciosita que diga que SI dan pena se gana un ticket gratis a mi lista negra… no mentira :D) **

**Bue****, dejo de hablar estupideces. Se agradecería dejar opiniones… alabanzas, tomatazos, etcétera :D **

**Saludos, **

**Victoria**


End file.
